DW Alternative: Saison 9 -- Épisode 1: L'Ombre d'un Doute
by Adan Flyber
Summary: Le petit village de Greyhom est en fête: un mariage va avoir lieu! Mais aux cérémonies et banquets ira s'inviter, inéluctablement, le drame et les mensonges. Le 13ème Docteur pense être un autre, et son amnésie semble arranger quelqu'un. Malgré la tragédie qui s'annonce.
1. Partie 1

Le soleil éclairait le petit village de Greyhom depuis quelques heures déjà, et l'équivalent des "10 heures" sur la petite planète l'accueillant approchait à grand pas. Greyhom était fait d'un peu plus d'une trentaine de chaumières, dont une bonne vingtaine se trouvait regroupée au bas d'une légère colline située au sud du village, construite de façon peu ordonnée, là où le terrain avait été le plus plat lorsqu'on avait voulu les bâtir. Elles étaient reliées les unes aux autres par des petits chemins de terre qu'on avait soigneusement désherbée, puis lissée et tassée pour en faire la surface d'un sentier ferme. Dans cet espèce d'essaim de maisons, une chaumière se dénotait par sa taille, étant élevée sur trois niveau, et construite avec beaucoup plus de pierre que les autres. Cette chaumière, un peu à l'est, les dominait toutes du haut de ses deux étages, et de ses plus hautes fenêtres, on voyait parfaitement les quelques autres demeures dispersées plus au nord, dans les champs, puis dans la plaine et dans les solitudes, autour d'une sorte de route de terre à moitié recouverte par les herbes, dénotant le peu de circulation qu'on y faisait. Mais lorsque cette route arrivait dans le centre de Greyhom, elle s'élargissait, et formait une sorte de grande place en demi-cercle, tout herbeux, mais d'une herbe à la fois grandement piétinée, et pourtant fière et belle. Sur cette "place" se tenait une estrade, rectangulaire, construite en bois, et devant avaient été placés de nombreux bancs.

À l'ouest du village se dressait une grande forêt, qui s'allongeait dans toutes les autres directions sur plusieurs kilomètres, plus loin que l'horizon. On y chassait beaucoup, et on y coupait parfois des arbres. À l'est, à une centaine de pas de la grande maison, se trouvait un ruisseau d'une dizaine de mètres de large, et profond d'un bon mètre, qui coulait entre les premières roches annonçant les menaçantes montagnes de pierre qui se dressaient tel un mur à moins d'un kilomètre du village. Greyhom était au pied des sommets...

Au sud du village, il y avait une colline, recouverte d'un sentier, qu'empruntait une jeune fille d'environ 24 ans. Elle était habillée d'une robe un peu vieillie, d'un blanc devenu beige, qui la faisait ressembler à une paysanne. Ses cheveux d'un châtain foncé qui s'illuminait sous le soleil de la planète, et ses yeux d'un bleu métallique lançait un regard vide mais plein de charme devant elle. La colline n'était pas très large, ni très haute, mais il fallait bien une minute ou deux de marche pour arriver à son sommet, et à la maison qui l'occupait. Elle frappa à l'épaisse porte de bois qui se trouvait à gauche sur la façade, et après quelque secondes, elle vit passer un homme par la vitre à droite de celle-ci, qui donnait sur une pièce de la demeure. Le battant s'ouvrit, et l'homme apparut dans l'encadrement, souriant. Il était déjà d'âge mûr, dans la quarantaine, voire peut-être plus. Ses cheveux aussi étaient châtains, mais d'un châtain clair qui semblait parfois prendre des teintes rousses sous la lumière du soleil. Ses yeux d'un bleu pétillant étaient soulignés par des pommettes saillantes dues à son sourire. Sa bouche était surmontée d'une moustache un peu brouillonne, et soulignée par une mouche, une petite touffe de poils située juste en-dessous de sa lèvre inférieure, tandis que son menton était recouvert d'une sorte de barbe rasée une semaine ou deux auparavant, faîtes de poils de tailles irrégulières, qui semblaient avoir été dispersés à la va-vite autour de sa mâchoire. On pouvait penser qu'un homme à la pilosité si peu "soignée" et ordonnée se négligeait, mais il s'agissait plus ici de la preuve d'un caractère légèrement bohème, et surtout d'une illustration du fait qu'à Greyhom, les normes sociales quant à la pilosité étaient différentes. Et puis cela lui allait très bien.

« Aurore! s'exclama-t-il. Mais... Que fais-tu donc ici?

\- Oh, je viens visiter un peu. Bon, je connais l'endroit, c'est vrai, mais je dois venir quand même.

\- Oh, je vois... Une tradition, n'est-ce pas? Léo doit faire de même?

\- Oui, il y est depuis quelques minutes. J'avais presque oublié, moi!

La jeune Aurore se mit à rire, et l'homme fit de même, mais il se calma vite, et se recula un peu, pour la laisser passer.

\- Mais rentre donc, tu vas attraper froid. Ce serait bête que cela t'arrive aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, merci.

La jeune fille passa dans l'encadrement de la porte, et se retrouva à l'intérieur. L'entrée était une simple pièce presque carrée, qui ouvrait à droite sur la cuisine, par une ouverture rectangulaire sans porte. À gauche, les deux tiers du murs étaient longés par une sorte de bassin rectangulaire grossièrement taillé dans une matière ressemblant grandement à de la pierre, mais qui était en réalité le minerai équivalent sur cette planète, et qui s'avérait pouvoir être très friable, morcelable, ou au contraire assez dur, selon les conditions. Ce bassin était "rempli" d'eau, sur quelques centimètres seulement. Sur le mur en face de la porte, à droite, une armoire de bois, qui lançait une forte odeur de ce qui tenait lieu en ce monde de sel, contenait vraisemblablement de la viande conservée, tandis qu'à gauche, entre le bassin et l'armoire, un chaudron d'au chaude laissait échapper un peu de vapeur.

\- Sigmalion? apostropha Aurore.

\- Oui?

\- Léo s'est lavé ici, ce matin? demanda-t-elle.

\- Oh, non, bien sûr que non! Il est allé au lac, dans la forêt, encore une tradition. Permets-moi de te dire que c'est une bien dangereuse tradition, à mon avis en tout cas.

\- Vous avez peur qu'il prenne froid, c'est cela? taquina la jeune fille en souriant. Vous savez très bien qu'il va toujours se baigner au lac le plus proche, et qu'il est chauffé par... par je sais pas trop quoi, d'ailleurs.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit des entrailles de la Terre. Là d'où nous venons, je crois me souvenir qu'on pensait qu'il y avait sous le sol, très profondément, de profondes chaleurs, et que parfois, ces chaleurs remontaient.

\- Nature fait bien les chose, remarqua Aurore. Euh, je peux m'assoir?

\- Mais bien sûr!

Le dénommé Sigmalion rentra dans la cuisine de sa chaumière, et tira un tabouret d'en-dessous de la table centrale de bois. La jeune fille le suivit et s'assit, détaillant la pièce. Derrière elle se trouvait la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter, et à sa droite, elle voyait à l'extérieur par la vitre encadrée et croisée de bois qui occupait le mur, et qui se trouvait au-dessus de plusieurs coffres dans lesquels étaient rangés de la nourriture. Devant-elle, une large cheminée occupée par un feu qui maigrissait peu à peu se dressait sur le mur. À gauche de la cheminée, à l'angle avec un autre mur, moins épais car ne donnant pas sur l'extérieur, une sorte de bloc de pierre épousait ledit angle, sur lequel on épluchait les légumes et cuisinait. La deuxième partie du bloc était faîte d'un petit bassin d'une soixantaine de centimètre de coté et de profondeur, rempli d'eau de moitié. Sur le mur de gauche, elle pouvait voir une petite porte de bois, et encore à gauche, le mur continuait et dépassait la pièce de l'entrée pour former un petit couloir qu'il délimitait avec le mur de celle-ci, couloir qui continuait jusqu'au bout de la maison, soit pas très loin (l'entrée et la cuisine faisant déjà la longueur de la chaumière).

\- Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose? demanda Sigmalion.

\- Oui, pourquoi pas. Choisissez pour moi, je ne m'y connais pas trop en feuilles, épices et plantes, vous savez.

\- Bon, dans ce cas, laisse-moi vous préparer un bon petit breuvage de feuilles dentées.

Le maître de maison alla vers la "table" de pierre, et ouvrit un petit coffret qui se trouvait contre les pierres de la cheminée, pour en sortir deux petites feuilles d'un vert très sombre, et dont le contour se dessinait tel une mâchoire de dents pointues, recourbées vers l'extérieur. Il prit une tasse de terre cuite, qu'il passa dans l'eau du petit bassin, et enfonça ensuite les deux feuilles à l'intérieur.

\- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi vêtue, dis-moi? C'est un grand jour, pourtant.

\- Oh, c'est une tradition très importante à respecter. On ne revêt l'habit du mariage que très peu de temps avant la cérémonie, et on ne doit surtout pas l'utiliser avant. Et pour les dernières heures avant le grand moment, on doit s'habiller avec de vieux vêtements. Je crois qu'il y a un symbole dans cette coutume, mais je n'en sais rien, pour tout dire.

\- Oh, sûrement pour "tuer" la vie de jeune fille, et de jeune homme... devina Sigmalion en plaçant la tasse dans une sorte de "porteur" de métal assez fin suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée, de façon à faire chauffer le breuvage.

\- Tuer la vie de jeune fille?

\- Oui. Les habits sont vieux, comme la vie de jeune personne seule. Le mariage tue cette vie pour en faire renaître une autre, celle de personne mariée, de mère ou père, et tout le reste. Enfin, je suppose.

\- C'est assez compliqué, les symboles... remarqua Aurore.

L'homme sourit face à la faible compréhension de sa future belle-fille. Elle n'était pas la plus intelligente des filles de Greyhom, mais la plupart du temps elle comprenait assez vite.

\- Ah, peu importe, respectons donc ces traditions. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de toutes, mais je n'y arrive pas. Léo s'intègre plus facilement aux coutumes. Les pères et les fils ne se ressemblent pas tant, on dirait.

\- Roh, ne dîtes pas ça.

\- Mais certains ne pensent-ils pas que ce mariage n'est là que pour que l'on s'intègre bien au village?

\- Sigmalion, s'il vous plaît, ne pensez pas comme ça. Léo m'aime, et j'aime Léo, et tout le monde ici le sait. Et il est proche des autres jeunes. Il est un habitant de Greyhom, comme les autres, et pareil pour vous. Il n'a pas besoin d'épouser la fille du chef du village pour ça.

Sigmalion soupira, puis attrapa la tasse et se retourna pour la poser sur la table. Aurore la prit, et commença à la boire, tandis que l'homme s'asseyait face à elle. Aurore Glimm, celle qui allait épouser son fils dans l'après-midi. Et accessoirement, la fille de Protos Glimm, chef du village. Si ce mariage n'était pas arrangé, il arrangeait en tout cas beaucoup les deux habitants de la chaumière, Sigmalion et Léo, les "étrangers du village".

\- Et puis, vous êtes là depuis... 3 ans, non? Ne vous faîtes pas de souci sur "l'intégration", comme vous dîtes. On vous a accueilli à bras ouvert, et on ne vous lâche plus.

Elle gloussa, manquant presque de s'étouffer avec le breuvage, puis continua à boire celui-ci, sous le regard rassuré et le sourire joyeux de Sigmalion.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il me manquera, mon fils. Cette maison sera bien vide, sans lui.

\- Oh, arrêtez, vous allez me faire culpabiliser, là! lança Aurore en riant. Et puis on habitera pas loin.

\- Je sais. Mais bon, il m'aidait beaucoup... Tu sais, il a toujours été là, pour moi. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui a bien pu se dérouler là où nous vivions auparavant, et il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Comme quoi, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici. Mais il m'a toujours aidé, lorsque des bribes de mémoires me revenaient, par exemple. Jamais il n'a essayé de me cacher quelque chose. Et puis, pour "l'intégration", comme je le dis, il a toujours été le premier à aller vers vous tous, à nouer des liens.

\- Et si l'on pensait plutôt à l'avenir, non? Je sais que vous n'aimez pas parler de votre "vie d'avant", et...

\- C'est Léo qui n'aime pas parler de cette "vie d'avant". Moi il ne me reste presque plus rien de cette époque. Mais tu as raison. Pensons à l'avenir. Dis-moi, une tradition empêche-t-elle la future mariée de découvrir le dot que va lui faire son futur mari?

\- Euh... Non, je ne crois pas.

Sigmalion se leva, et tendit la main vers le couloir. Aurore finit sa tasse, et se leva, pour le suivre. Au fond du couloir, il y avait deux portes, sur le mur de droite (celui opposé à l'entrée). La plus au fond menait aux "toilettes", tandis que celle un peu plus proche de la cuisine ouvrait sur la chambre de Léo. À droite, perpendiculaire au mur qui séparait cette pièce de la chambre du père, se trouvait le lit, à peu près fait, du jeune homme, entre une table de nuit et un miroir. Sur le mur constituant la façade arrière de la chaumière se trouvait une épaisse vitre encadrée de bois, et à gauche, alignée avec le lit, se dressait une armoire bien étrange.

Elle était faîte d'un bois d'une couleur qu'on ne voyait sur nul autre bois, une couleur bleue foncée, qui semblait avoir été apposée comme un piment ou une teinture (la peinture n'étant pas connue dans le village de Greyhom). Plus grande qu'un homme, mais d'une faible largeur, elle était surmontée d'un étrange cylindre de verre. Chacune des quatre faces de l'armoire était trouée de deux "fenêtres" de verre à travers lesquelles on ne voyait pourtant rien, chacune divisées en six. Sur la double-porte se trouvaient des poignées métalliques. En-dessous de l'une se trouvait une petite serrure, et à coté de l'autre, un panonceau. Mais bizarrement, ce qui attirait le plus l'attention des deux entrants étaient l'inscription au-dessus des portes, qui se retrouvait des autres cotés: "Police Public Call Box".

Sigmalion pointa l'armoire du doigt, et expliqua à la jeune fille:

\- Voici notre cadeau de mariage. »

**.**

**L'Ombre d'un Doute**

**PARTIE 1  
**

**.**

Le garçon commençait à avoir peur... La forêt était assez sombre, là où il se trouvait. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû aller aussi loin. C'était juste une petite promenade qu'il était supposé faire, bien qu'elle était en partie dévolue à la chasse (de rongeurs et de petits animaux, pour un si jeune adolescent). Mais il se sentait comme oppressé. Autour de lui, les hauts arbres créaient une sorte de plafond de feuilles épaisses qui empêchait la lumière de passer et qui plongeait toute la zone dans une atmosphère étouffante et légèrement obscure.

Mais surtout, il n'y avait personne autour, et rien. Aucun animal, aucun insecte. Même les plantes et l'herbe avaient disparu, sûrement tués par le trop peu de lumière. Il n'y avait que les arbres, quelques racines qui ressortaient, et la terre, ferme, qui tenait lieu de sol bosselé et en pente.

En effet, le "chemin" qu'empruntait le garçon (qui n'était pas un chemin, mais tout simplement la direction dans laquelle il allait) descendait sur quelques mètres, pour atteindre une zone plus basse, mais tout aussi obscure. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'il continue. Non, il devait rebrousser chemin, faire demi-tour et rentrer à Greyhom. Midi approchait, et c'était jour de mariage: on ne mangeait pas avant le festin du soir, donc pas de déjeuner. Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit fatigué. Et il n'était plus un enfant, alors s'il tardait trop, il pourrait arriver en retard pour la cérémonie, et prendre une mauvaise place (les plus jeunes ayant un banc réservé).

Il se retourna donc, et commença à marcher dans la direction opposée, vers le village. Mais après avoir dépassé plusieurs arbres, un étrange frisson le traversa.

Il y avait un bruit, derrière lui. Il entendait comme un souffle... Sa main se resserra sur le pic qu'il portait, une sorte de flèche en plus lourd et en moins aérodynamique, utilisé pour le corps à corps, surtout contre les animaux. Sauf que s'il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, ce n'était probablement pas un animal. Il l'aurait senti, sinon. Il aurait senti le mouvement d'un être de ce genre, il aurait entendu son souffle. Le souffle qu'il avait entendu n'était pas un souffle de respiration, c'était autre chose... De bien plus effrayant.

L'adolescent regarda vers la gauche, et vit alors que l'arbre qu'il avait dépassé quelques secondes auparavant n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus que de la terre et du vide, à sa place. En déplaçant son regard encore plus à gauche, il vit que c'était le cas des autres arbres devant lesquels il était passé. Et pourtant, au-dessus, il y avait toujours les feuilles... Ce plafond... Il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. Lentement, très lentement, il se retourna, et avant même d'avoir terminé de pivoter, il vit cette chose.

Ses yeux grossirent de peur et de surprise, et alors que la sueur coulait sur son front lisse et sous ses cheveux d'un brun sombre, il la vit se rapprocher. Et il courut, il courut en criant de toutes ses forces, lâchant son pic et fuyant à toute vitesse l'endroit, terrifié.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

« Je dois dire que je ne sais pas ce qu'il met dedans... avoua Sigmalion en détaillant la cabine bleue.

\- Si c'est son armoire, c'est qu'il doit y ranger ses vêtements, non?

\- Oui... Oui, c'est logique. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, je me suis trompé. Je voulais juste dire que c'est un peu petit pour que l'on puisse ranger tout ses vêtements. Je me demande toujours comment il fait.

\- Il y a un autre coffre, ici, remarqua Aurore en en montrant un du doigt, près du lit. Il doit aussi les ranger à l'intérieu. Mais vous n'avez jamais ouvert son armoire?

\- Bien sûr que non! C'est défendu.

\- Vous êtes son père, et c'est votre maison, non?

\- Oui, mais là d'où nous venons, c'est interdit. C'est une "tradition", si vous voulez. Léo est un adulte, il a 25 ans. Je ne peux pas me permettre de m'occuper de ses affaires. C'est... c'est très déplacé, je dirais.

\- Vous aviez de drôles de coutumes, là-bas. D'ailleurs, cette armoire vient de là-bas aussi?

\- Oui. Il m'a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un des rares meubles qu'il avait décidé d'amener avec nous, et...

\- Hé! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? s'exclama quelqu'un derrière eux.

Léo était dans le couloir, face à la porte ouverte de sa chambre, et son regard trahissait la surprise qu'il avait de voir son père et sa futur épouse à l'intérieur. Tout comme elle, il était habillé de vieux vêtements, de véritables haillons, pas déchirés, bien heureusement, mais qui contrastaient, par leur saleté, avec la propreté de leur porteur. Celui-ci avait les cheveux d'un châtain plus sombre que ceux de son père, et des yeux d'un brun foncé qu'il avait hérité de sa défunte mère. Ses cheveux descendaient en deux favoris jusqu'au niveau de sa bouche, tandis qu'un collier de barbe rasé l'avant-veille commençait à renaître peu à peu autour de ses lèvres menton, et était comme mis en évidence par le visage contrarié qu'il portait.

\- Je ne t'ai pas permis d'entrer dans ma chambre, père.

\- Oui, je sais, je sais, excuse-moi. Mais je voulais montrer à Aurore le cadeau que tu allais lui faire. Tu disais toi-même que ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, et que je pouvais lui dire.

\- Dire, pas montrer. Tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on rentre dans ma chambre.

\- Ah, on dirait qu'il est encore un adolescent, enfermé dans sa tanière... soupira Sigmalion.

Aurore fronça les sourcils en entendant cette dernière remarque.

\- Mais les adolescents ne s'enferment pas dans leur chambre, vous savez. Ils passent leur temps dehors, d'habitude.

\- Pas d'où nous venons, expliqua Léo avec précipitation.

\- Dis-moi, ça va? s'inquiétait la jeune fille. Tu es tout stressé, là, à critiquer ton pauvre père parce qu'il est entré dans ta chambre, et tout ça.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme, et lui caressa la joue pour le rassurer. Celui-ci sourit, et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

\- Je suis désolé... Avec le mariage, et toutes ces règles et traditions, et le serment qu'il faut connaître par cœur, je... Je suis un peu à cran.

\- D'ailleurs, les mariés ne sont pas censés ne pas se rencontrer avant la cérémonie? rappela Sigmalion.

\- Oh par Nature, c'est vrai! s'exclama Aurore en ramenant ses deux mains pour couvrir sa bouche, réalisant l'erreur qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Oh, ne disons rien à personne, dans ce cas, lança Léo en riant.

\- Bon, je m'en vais quand même. Il faut que je rentre me préparer!

\- Pareil pour moi. Et rappelle-toi, père, tu ne peux pas m'aider à enfiler le costume de cérémonie. Il faut que cela soit une personne non-mariée qui le fasse.

\- Je m'en souviens, n'aie pas peur. Et puis, je ne suis pas à proprement parlé "marié"... Je... Enfin, je...

Un léger malaise s'installa dans la pièce. Léo et Sigmalion étaient arrivés trois années auparavant, seuls. Jamais personne n'avait vu la mère du jeune homme, et pour cause, lui-même ne l'avait jamais vraiment connue. Léo n'avait pu dire qu'une seule chose sur elle: elle avait succombé à une maladie alors qu'il n'avait que trois ou quatre ans. Là d'où il venait, on parlait rarement des morts, surtout de ceux qui n'étaient pas mort de manière naturelle. C'était un châtiment des dieux, et on ne devait pas les contrarier encore plus en entretenant le souvenir. Seul Sigmalion aurait pu en parler, mais lorsqu'il vivait dans leur ancienne maison dans ce pays lointain, il avait respecté les traditions, et depuis qu'ils étaient "partis", il avait perdu la mémoire.

Il savait qu'il était veuf, mais il ne se souvenait de presque rien d'autre sur elle... Et y repenser signifiait pour lui se heurter au mur blanc de la mémoire disparue.

\- Euh, je vais y aller. Merci encore pour la boisson, Sigmalion... lâcha timidement Aurore.

Elle sortit de la chambre, et après que le claquement de la porte d'entrée eut atteint les oreilles du propriétaire de la maison, celui-ci lâcha un soupir de tristesse, comme s'il se retenait.

\- Tu peux pleurer, tu sais... murmura son fils.

\- Non. Pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux. Aujourd'hui c'est ta journée, Adrian. Léo! Pardon, Léo... Pourquoi est-ce que je t'appelle Adrian...?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de ressasser le passé, ni de se souvenir. Aujourd'hui est un jour heureux, non? Qu'il le reste. »

Le jeune homme s'avança, et serra son père dans ses bras, pour le consoler. Il se laissa faire, et sécha les quelques larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

Le soleil était bien haut dans le ciel, et commençait déjà à descendre vers l'horizon. L'après-midi débutait. À la limite de Greyhom, à l'est, face à la forêt, Mahieu était assis sur une pierre située à coté de sa maison, une petite chaumière tout aussi simple que les autres. Il avait un visage jeune et des cheveux d'un brun très sombre, qui contrastaient assez avec ses yeux bleus et clairs comme le ciel. La mode de la "pilosité de quelques jours" l'atteignait lui aussi, puisqu'il avait une barbe complète rasée il y a peu, faîtes de poils courts et dispersés...

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Même pour lui. Et son regard un peu triste et nostalgique trahissait que si ce jour était important dans sa vie, ce n'était peut-être pas en bien. Mahieu Asmara jouait avec une petite pièce d'un métal proche de l'or, qui possédait une particularité: l'une de ses faces était décorée du visage de Léo, et l'autre de celui d'Aurore. Cette pièce, à l'origine symbole de leur amitié, devenait symbole de leur mariage... Car Mahieu avait toujours été un grand ami de la jeune fille, et lorsque Sigmalion et Léo étaient arrivés trois ans auparavant, "les étrangers" comme certains disaient encore (non pas par méchanceté, mais parce qu'ils venaient d'un pays où l'on n'avait pas de nom de famille, et donc qu'on ne pouvait pas leur trouver une autre appellation, là où l'on parlait des Asmara ou des Glimm), il s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec le jeune homme. Leur complicité était connue de tous. Et bien entendu, le fils de Sigmalion avait aussi noué une amitié avec Aurore, mettant donc bien en place le trio. Ces trois amis qui animaient un peu le village lorsque celui-ci s'effondrait dans l'ennui, ces trois jeunes qui acceptaient de garder les enfants lorsque leurs parents partaient à la chasse, à la pêche ou aux champs, sans pour autant faillir à leurs propres devoirs envers la communauté. Si Aurore, étant une jeune fille non-mariée et étant surprotégée par son père, le chef de Greyhom, restait souvent au village à s'occuper des enfants ou à aider à droite à gauche, Mahieu et Léo allaient chasser et pêcher pour leurs propres familles. En effet, les parents du premier étaient morts dans l'incendie de leur maison, quelques mois avant l'arrivée des "étrangers". Il devait subvenir aux besoins de ses deux frères, Rokoy et Timo. Le plus âgé, Rokoy, ne savait que pêcher, étant totalement lamentable à la chasse, malgré ses 20 ans. Timo, lui, n'avait qu'à peine 11 ans, et ne pouvait chasser que de petits animaux. De son coté, Léo devait subvenir aux besoins de son père, qui n'était déjà plus très jeune, et qui avait du mal à voir de loin, ce qui l'empêchait de chasser convenablement. Il pouvait cependant pêcher, mais les poissons du ruisseau étaient de plus en plus rares, et il fallait marcher des kilomètres au nord pour atteindre une rivière.

Il n'empêchait qu'aujourd'hui on ne chassait pas. Pas Mahieu, en tout cas. Il fallait s'occuper du mariage. Et les trois membres du trio étaient pris par les évènements. Il y avait bien entendu les deux mariés, mais le troisième devait aller aider son ami à s'habiller (il fallait une personne non-mariée pour cela, tradition obligeait), et était un de ses deux proches. Un témoin de mariage, en quelque sorte. Il allait faire partie de la cérémonie mariant ses deux meilleurs amis... Ne devait-il pas être heureux? Il ne l'était pas. Il y avait quelque chose qui s'insinuait en lui depuis des mois qu'il côtoyait leur relation...

« Mahieu! Mahieu! cria une voix d'enfant.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, tout en rattrapant la pièce dorée qu'il lançait en l'air depuis plusieurs minutes, perdu dans ses pensées, et aperçut Timo, son jeune frère, sortir de la forêt.

\- Mahieu!

\- Timo, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

Le jeune adolescent pleurait, et se jeta dans les bras de son grand frère, qui, surpris, faillit presque le repousser.

\- Eh, Timo, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as rencontré une grosse bête ou quoi?

\- Je... J'ai vu les... ténèbres. J'ai vu les ténèbres! sanglotait l'enfant.

\- Que... Mais non, tu n'as pas vu les ténèbres, voyons.

\- Mais siiiii! Je les ai vu!

Mahieu laissa échapper un sourire amusé en entendant le petit insister. C'était bien dans son caractère, et il avait parfois été ingérable pendant les trois dernières années. Mais il n'avait certainement pas vu les ténèbres. Le jeune homme serra son petit-frère dans ses bras, puis passa sa main sous son menton pour l'intimer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'allait pas être sévère, ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il voulait juste savoir si Timo lui mentait, et quand il s'agissait des mensonges dans une jeune fratrie, le regard révélait tout.

\- Bon, où est-ce que tu as vu ces "ténèbres", dis-moi?

\- Dans la forêt... répondit l'enfant en reniflant.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, ça. La forêt est sous la protection de Nature. Tu crois que Nature laisserait les ténèbres venir chez elle?

\- Elle nous laisse bien entrer, nous...

\- Oui, mais nous, nous la respectons. Quand on chasse un animal, quand on pèche un poisson, quand on coupe du bois, quand on cueille des fleurs, et même quand on fait les récoltes dans les champs, on se recueille devant Nature.

\- Mais je sais... Mais... J'étais dans la forêt, et il faisait noir, et les arbres ils... ils avaient disparus. Alors que les feuilles elles étaient toujours au-dessus. Et il y avait les ténèbres. Y avait les ténèbres, je te dis! C'était tout noir, c'était...

\- Mais non, mais non... rassurait l'ainé en baisant le front de son frère et en le serrant fort contre lui, pour l'apaiser.

\- Il faut pas...

\- Il faut pas quoi?

\- Que Léo et Aurore ils se marient. C'est un message de Nature, j'en suis sûr. Elle veux pas qu'ils se marient! insista Timo en s'enfouissant dans les bras du jeune homme.

\- Mais si, elles veulent qu'ils se marient. Regarde, le Lieur a bien réussi à prendre le bois sur un arbre pour faire les anneaux de mariage.

\- Mais arrête de dire ça! Même toi tu veux pas qu'ils se marient.

L'estomac de Mahieu se noua fortement lorsqu'il entendit cela, si fortement qu'il dut serre les dents pour ne pas le laissez paraître. Son étreinte se desserra, alors que sa main se refermait avec force sur la pièce dorée. Il soupira, puis plaça sa main dans les cheveux de son frère, pour le calmer.

\- Bien sûr que si, je veux qu'ils se marient... répondit-il d'une voix lasse et timide. Arrête de dire des bêtises. Rentre à la maison, plutôt, et repose toi.

\- Tu pourras m'aider à mettre des beaux habits?

\- Non, demande ça à Rokoy. Moi je dois aller voir Léo.

\- Tu peux me garder une bonne place sur les bancs?

\- Mais, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et ne pense pas à la forêt, d'accord? Tu as juste eu peur du noir ou d'une bête, c'est tout. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la chambre de Léo, les deux jeunes hommes s'affairaient. Enfin, surtout Mahieu, pour tout dire. La cérémonie approchait à grand pas, et Sigmalion était parti vérifier que tout était en place. Le futur marié devait être prêt lui aussi, et le costume faisait partie de cette préparation.

Ledit costume était chargé. En effet, sous une tunique blanche, il portait une sorte de veston ou de chemise assez épaisse, d'un vert kaki, faîtes d'une matière ressemblant fort aux poils de chameaux terrestres. Ladite veste était fermée par de petit nœuds, tous faits à la main par Mahieu à partir de minuscules fils de cuir cousus au reste du vêtement. Le col de cette chemise était grandement ouvert, faisant une sorte de décolleté sur le haut du torse du jeune étranger. Mais au-dessus de cette veste, Léo portait un manteau. C'était un vêtement à la fois très long, épais mais serré. De couleur brune, il allait de ses épaules jusqu'en-dessous de ses genoux. Resserré en bas de l'abdomen par une ceinture que Mahieu finissait de boucler, il recouvrait en-dessous un pantalon brun lui aussi. Au niveau du tronc, seule une partie du manteau était fermée, par de petits nœuds de cuirs simples et discrets eux aussi, bien que certains "fils", au-dessus, pendaient légèrement, n'étant pas accrochés. De minuscules poches en-dessous de chacun d'eux permirent à Mahieu de les cacher, et après avoir fait ceci, le jeune homme tira l'espèce de dentelle blanche cachée sous le manteau pour qu'elle recouvre en partie la chemise.

« OK... Bon, les manches, maintenant, murmurait-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur le bras de son ami pour bien tendre le tissu.

\- Je risque pas d'avoir un peu chaud là-dedans?

\- J'en sais rien, je ne me suis jamais marié... répondit Mahieu en tirant un peu de la dentelle au niveau des poignets de Léo. Bon, voilà qui est fait!

\- Ah, enfin! soupira le futur marié.

\- C'est bon, pas trop serré?

\- Un peu, mais ça va. De toute façon, ça se desserrera au fil des heures.

\- Oh, attends! J'ai oublié la capuche!

Mahieu prit un morceau de tissu brun posé sur l'oreiller du lit, et le secoua en l'air pour le déplier totalement. C'était en effet un capuchon, mais dont la base se prolongeait vers le bas et les cotés. D'autre petites lanières de cuir y étaient cousues. Le jeune homme posa la capuche sur la tête de son ami, et tira la base sur ses épaules, et plus bas encore, pour la tendre un peu. Ce prolongement permettait d'accrocher le capuchon au manteau, surtout dans le but de le détacher au plus vite. Mahieu devait en effet faire quelques nœuds seulement, qui devait se défaire si l'on tirait le tissu... Il s'était entraîné plusieurs jours, mais avait toujours un peu peur de serrer un peu trop l'un, ce qui pouvait bien gâcher la cérémonie.

\- Ne stresse pas trop... rassura Léo en voyant trembler les doigts de son camarade. Ce ne sont que des nœuds.

\- C'est vrai... C'est toi qui devrais être angoissé comme tout. Comment tu fais? demanda l'autre en continuant son travail avec minutie.

\- J'imagine que ça fait des mois et des mois que j'attends cet événement. Et puis, je... j'ai vécu pire.

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, n'essaye pas de parler de ça, même si ça m'intéresse toujours, tes petites anecdotes. C'est pas la journée. Tu épouses une fille de Greyhom, Léo... La fille de Greyhom, même. Ton pays attendra demain pour revenir dans les discussions.

\- Je ne prévoyais pas d'en parler... Enfin bref, sinon, toi, pas trop stressé? Par autre chose que ces fichus nœuds, bien sûr?

Mahieu s'arrêta encore, et son estomac se resserra. Mais il resta impassible, et réussit même à sourire de la petite pique de son ami sur les nœuds.

\- Bah, ça va me faire bizarre de vous voir vivre ensemble, c'est vrai.

\- Cela ne remets en aucun cas en cause notre amitié, tu sais. Ni celle d'Aurore.

\- Je sais... Tiens, voilà le dernier qui est fait. Mais il manque quelque chose d'autre...

\- Ah bon? Tout me semble fait, pourtant. Et je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter plus d'habits...

Le jeune Asmara posa son doigt devant ses lèvres pour intimer à son ami de se taire, et prit une des deux pièces d'or sur la table de nuit. Il y voyait le portrait d'Aurore, et lorsqu'il la retourna, ce fut face à son propre visage qu'il se retrouva. C'était bien la pièce de Léo. Tout les trois en avait une, forgées presque deux ans auparavant, et chacune avait, gravé sur ses deux faces, deux des trois portraits. Chacun avait donc le visage des deux autres sur soit. C'était un symbole fort d'amitié dans la culture de Greyhom.

\- Ce n'est pas un vêtement, répondit Mahieu en plaçant la pièce dans l'une des poches de la veste sous la dentelle. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, cette amitié entre vous deux est encore assez forte, je le sens, même si l'amour a pris le dessus, alors...

\- Alors?

Le célibataire s'approcha de l'oreille de Léo, et lui murmura:

\- Demain, ne soit pas trop insistant lorsqu'il s'agira de... tu sais... fêter le mariage entre vous deux.

\- Oh... Oooooh, je vois, oui... Je... Comment ça demain?

\- Et bien... Demain... Demain matin.

\- Matin? Mais c'est la nuit qu'on est sensé... "fêter le mariage entre époux", non?

\- La nuit vous fêterez le mariage "tout court", et vous serez trop fatigué pour faire autre chose que dormir. C'est devenu une tradition, au inal. Heureusement que je suis là pour te l'expliquer, parce que vouloir faire ça en pleine nuit... Le mariage n'aurait pas fait long feu!

Mahieu se mit à éclater de rire, et Léo le frappa légèrement derrière la tête, excédé mais amusé quand même. Et alors que le célibataire reprenait sa respiration, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Les jeunes, il va fall...

\- Père! s'exclama Léo en sursautant, surpris.

\- Oh... Tu es... Waw... Tu es tout bonnement magnifiquement habillé! s'exclama Sigmalion. Voilà une tenue digne d'un mariage.

\- Ah, moi j'ai rien fait, c'est Mahieu qui m'a habillé.

\- Bravo à toi, dans ce cas. Allez, venez les jeunes, la cérémonie va commencer. Allons donc exhiber ce beau costume devant tout le monde! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Sur l'estrade, le Lieur avait intimé le silence aux "invités", à savoir tout le village. Habillé d'une tunique et d'un pantalon blanc, s'était à lui d'officier lors de la cérémonie, de lier les deux êtres qui allaient se jurer amour et fidélité. C'était le premier mariage auquel il officiait, et il était presque autant angoissé que les concernés... Mais il voulait le cacher parfaitement, refusant de gâcher quoique ce soit avec son stress.

Lorsque toutes les voix se furent tues, il prit la parole.

« Nous sommes réunis ici, en ce jour, pour célébrer un mariage. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Aujourd'hui nous assisterons au premier mariage entre une fille de Greyhom, et un fils d'un pays lointain. Mais quand il s'agit d'amour, ce genre de détail n'est rien, et ce mariage sera un mariage comme les autres, permettez-moi de vous l'assurer! Ainsi, sans plus attendre, j'appelle la mariée, Aurore Glimm de Greyhom, et ses proches!

La "place" était en demi-cercle, et sa bordure plate était une sorte de chemin de terre qui longeait plusieurs maisons. Le lieur, surélevé par l'estrade, regarda vers la droite, et vit alors la jeune fille dépasser la dernière demeure, accompagnée par ses deux parents. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe, qui se trouvait en fait être un assortiment de plusieurs robes et voiles différents, sur plusieurs couches, étant faîtes pour être portées ensemble. Chacune était d'un vert différent, allant d'une nuance assez foncée à des teintes très vives et éclatantes. Un capuchon de la même couleur recouvrait sa tête, et ses cheveux châtains sombres éclaircis par le soleil retombait autour de son visage, qu'elle penchait en avant, n'ayant pas le droit de regarder devant elle.

Le cortège avança jusqu'au petit escalier au centre de l'estrade, et le père de la jeune fille, Protos, l'aida à les monter, en la tenant par la main, avant d'aller s'assoir avec sa propre épouse sur le banc à gauche des marches...

\- J'appelle le marié, Léo du lointain, et ses proches!

Le Lieur fixa son regard vers l'autre direction, et le jeune homme apparut, précédé de son père et de Mahieu. Lui aussi regardait le sol, lui aussi portait le capuchon, et son épais costume brun. Il monta les marches, tandis que ses proches s'asseyaient sur le banc à droite de celles-ci, puis il se plaça face à Aurore, sans la regarder.

\- Nos deux jeunes gens sont présents... Que les vers soient prononcés et que le mariage ait lieu! annonça l'officier.

Et alors qu'il prononçait cette formule traditionnelle ouvrant officiellement la courte cérémonie, les deux amants levèrent leurs visages et croisèrent leurs regards. Aurore était intimidée, cela se voyait. Mais le sourire rassurant de Léo devint très vite contagieux et s'empara d'elle...

Entre eux, mais derrière eux, le Lieur venait de prendre un petit coffret, et l'ouvrit. À l'intérieur, au-milieu d'un petit duvet fait de pierres moussues se trouvaient deux bagues en bois, qui à l'origine devaient tenir en équilibre sur les galets, mais dont l'un était tombé entre deux d'entre eux. Le regard que le jeune marié jeta au contenu le fit pouffer quelques secondes, mais il se reprit, et fixa à nouveau les yeux d'Aurore.

Le Lieur tendit le coffret vers eux, en commença à réciter.

\- Deux anneaux faits de bois, taillés et pliés

De deux racines d'un même arbre de la forêt

Auquel jamais rien nous ne ferons

Car dans l'écorce est gravée leurs noms,

Vont lier leur union ; car ces ornements

Viendront cercler leurs doigts lors du Beau Serment.

Aurore prit l'un des anneaux, l'examina, et vit que son nom était gravé à l'intérieur, dans le bois incroyable des Arbres Souples, desquels ont pouvait tordre l'écorce pour en faire pareils "bijoux"... Et alors, elle-même récita ce qu'elle avait appris par cœur durant les derniers jours, sans quelques hésitations.

\- Face à Nature, je prête ce serment

Que l'on entendra jusqu'au Firmament.

Je te promets amour, je te promets protection,

J'élèverais tout les enfants naissant de notre union.

Et même face aux... grandes... colères

Contre lesquelles on ne peux rien faire

Je serais toujours à tes cotés

À jamais je... te soutiendrais

Car Nature n'est rien, comparée

À ce que j'appelle ta beauté.

Elle prit la main droite de Léo entre ses doigts, et glissa la bague à son annulaire, tout en tremblant. Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant l'anneau forcer pour passer sur la dernière phalange, mais resta souriant.

\- Et notre union, par le bois je lie

Face à la mort... et à l'infini.

Plusieurs applaudissements parcoururent l'assemblé, mais on sentait bien que l'on se réservait pour la fin de la cérémonie. Quelque personne, cependant, arboraient un sourire mauvais, comme Rokoy, le frère de Mahieu, assit derrière lui, et dont le visage était plus marqué par une forme de dégoût ou de mépris face à un tel débordement de candeur...

Mais Léo avait déjà pris l'autre anneau, et fixait la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle, pour que son visage ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, pour les placer devant lui. Et alors, il prononça le serment.

\- Face à Nature... je prête ce serment

Que l'on entendra jusqu'au Firmament.

Je te promets... amour, je... te promets protection,

J'élèverais tout les enfants naissant de notre union.

Et même face... aux grandes colères...

Contre lesquelles on ne peux rien faire

Je serais toujours à tes cotés

À jamais... je te soutiendrais

Car Nature n'est rien, comparée

À ce que j'appelle... ta beauté.

Le silence s'était fait sur la place. Sur le banc du coté de Léo, Sigmalion était presque subjugué par ce que venait de dire son fils. Cela avait beau être un serment récité à l'identique depuis des décennies en cet endroit, le jeune homme avait réussi à rendre tout cela tellement... vrai. Lorsque Aurore l'avait prononcé, on avait senti cet espèce d'automatisme, ou bien alors de candeur. Léo semblait presque avoir parlé naturellement... Et ce naturel arracha un sourire triste à Mahieu, dont la gorge se nouait peu à peu. Face à eux, l'étranger lâcha la main gauche de sa belle, et commença à faire glisser l'anneau de bois dans lequel était inscrit son propre nom, ou du moins celui qu'il portait, sur le majeur de l'autre main.

\- Et notre union, par le bois je lie

Face à la mort et à l'infini.

\- Et ceux aux doigts de bois cerclés

Qui à jamais se sont liés

Peuvent désormais s'embrasser! cria joyeusement le Lieur pour clôturer la cérémonie. »

Les deux jeunes ne se firent pas prier, et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent sous les applaudissements qui venaient d'éclater, alors que l'officier enlevait leurs capuchons. Les mariés se séparèrent l'un l'autre, et tirèrent sur ce morceau de tissu devenu inutile. Mahieu avait parfaitement préparé ses nœuds, et la capuche de Léo se détacha sans problème, de même que pour celle d'Aurore. Et sous les applaudissements tumultueux de la foule qui s'était levée, ils jetèrent ces deux voiles sur la place, et s'embrassèrent à nouveau.


	2. Partie 2

Les feux éclairaient la place, et au milieu de celle-ci, une dizaine de jeunes dansaient, sautillant en rythme, formant une sorte de farandole qui se resserrait sous les airs joyeux lancés par quelques musiciens qui jouaient des instruments à cordes sur l'estrade. Les bancs avaient tous été déplacés, et formaient comme une barrière autour de la place. On avait installé quelques tables devant eux, et les gens finissaient d'y manger de délicieuses viandes d'animaux tués parfois dans la matinée. Derrière eux, de grandes torches faisaient comme des lanternes et illuminaient toute la piste de danse. Sur l'estrade, les musiciens finirent leur "morceau", et annoncèrent la "Danse des Mariés".

En entendant cela, plusieurs personnes se levèrent des bancs, dont les nouveaux époux, tandis que les danseurs reprenaient leur place au festin. La "Danse des Célibataires" venait de s'achever: elle concernait les plus de 15 ans n'étant pas mariés (bien que même si la "loi" permettait le mariage à cet âge, il n'avait souvent lieu qu'après avoir passé les 20 ans, comme c'était le cas pour celui-ci). Ainsi, Mahieu et Rokoy, les deux frères, vinrent s'asseoir sur un des bancs, face aux restes d'une sorte de poulet, par la forme en tout cas. Le plus jeune, légèrement épuisé par la farandole, arracha un morceau de viande blanche, et le mastiqua en regardant la bonne vingtaine de couples mariés... Il n'y avait que six jeunes parmi tout ces gens, dont Léo et Aurore, qui venait d'ouvrir la danse sur les pas lents d'une sorte de valse, jouée doucement par les musiciens.

« Y chont rigicules... remarqua-t-il, la viande encore dans la bouche.

\- Roh, tu pourrais arrêter de tout critiquer? soupira Mahieu.

\- Non mais regarde les... Ils sont tous main dans la main, à danser tout doucement, à se trémousser timidement.

\- Ils ne se trémoussent pas!

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Ils secouent leurs derrières...

Le plus vieux des frères serra les poings en entendant l'autre se plaindre... Qu'il était énervant, celui-là.

\- Mais quand vas-tu donc arrêter de te moquer de tout ce qui passe devant toi!?

\- C'est juste mon avis... continua Rokoy en prenant un verre d'eau.

\- Dis-moi, tu as eu une relation avec une fille du village, dont je n'aurais pas été au courant, et qui t'as déçue? Une fille qui t'aurais quitté? Parce qu'à voir autant de frustration et de remarques acerbes, je ne vois pas beaucoup d'autres explications.

Rokoy pouffa, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa boisson, par ailleurs. Il essuya les gouttes sur son visage avec sa manche, et fixa son frère. Il n'avait pas les yeux bleus de celui-ci, mais des yeux couleur ambre, presque miel. Au-dessus de ceux-ci, ses cheveux châtains tirant sur le blond étaient coiffés de telle façon qu'ils formaient comme une sorte de "pointe" vers l'avant, dépassant son front sur une bonne dizaine de centimètres. L'absence de gel coiffant révélait que pour pouvoir garder sa coiffure dans cet état, il se devait d'avoir une hygiène capillaire à la régularité et à l'efficacité (voire même à l'existence) douteuses... Son visage extrêmement ovale se terminait sur une petite bouche qui semblait avoir été peinte pour les rictus et autres expressions méprisantes, et sur un menton pointu qui en 20 années d'existence semblait s'être stérilisé à toute pilosité. Il avait d'ailleurs un léger complexe sur cette peau de bébé, la barbe étant un symbole de maturité, un symbole de l'adulte, bien qu'ici on ne devenait "adulte" aux yeux des autres qu'une fois avoir dépassé les 30 ans, ou bien après avoir eu son premier enfant...

Mahieu était quelqu'un de très patient, gentil et sympathique par nature, très peu violent, que ce soit dans les mots ou dans les actes. Même ses pensées étaient ainsi faîtes. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était forcément innocent, naïf et enfantin. Il était responsable, mature, et conscient des choses de la vie, sauf qu'il voyait le verre à moitié plein. Mais en cet instant précis, il voyait son frère, et il le trouvait laid comme tout, parce que sa patience était limitée, surtout ce jour là. Il ne voulait pas que cet espèce de "râleur" de Rokoy ne lui gâche la soirée, et lorsqu'il le fixait comme ça, c'était toujours pour dire quelque chose de "déplaisant", dans tout les sens possibles du terme.

\- Moi, frustré? s'étouffa-t-il. Celui qui a vu une fille lui passer entre les doigts, c'est toi!

\- Pardon?

\- Aurore. Tout le monde sait bien que tu voulais l'épouser, toi! Mais tu l'as laissée dans les mains de cet étranger.

\- Premièrement, Léo n'est plus un étranger pour moi. C'est un ami, un frère. Probablement plus que toi!

\- Arrête de...

\- Et deuxièmement, je t'interdis de parler d'Aurore comme ça, tu m'entends, continuait Mahieu, à voix basse mais passablement énervé et enragé. On dirait un bout de chiffon ou un morceau de viande. Elle n'a jamais été "entre mes doigts" et elle n'est pas "dans les mains" de Léo.

\- Regarde-les danser et tu verras qu'à ce niveau là, si, elle est entre ses mains.

\- Ne joues pas sur les mots. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tu veux absolument que je sois fou amoureux d'elle. Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est juste une grande amie.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour fixer la piste de danse et admirer les nouveaux mariés valser avec hésitation, sans forcément connaître les pas. Il prit un verre d'un jus de fruits des lacs, et alors qu'il commençait à le boire, son frère se rapprocha de lui.

\- Si ce n'est pas d'Aurore, dont tu rêves, tu vas pas me dire que c'est de Léo? Quoique ça expliquerait pourquoi tu voulais absolument l'aider à s'habiller. »

C'était la pique de trop. Mahieu serra son verre en terre cuite entre ses doigts, et jeta le contenu sur le visage de son frère. Celui-ci resta hébété, couvert de ce jus orangé, puis finit par jeter un regard enragé en direction de son "agresseur", prêt à se jeter sur lui pour venger cet affront. Mais avant même qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le faire, la musique se cassa brusquement et des dizaines de cris retentirent au milieu de la place. Les deux frères tournèrent leur regard vers la piste, et alors la peur les attrapa à la gorge.

Au fond de la pièce, l'estrade avait avalé les musiciens. Et elle était devenue noire, d'un noir pur, sombre et vibrant, que l'on distinguait à peine dans la nuit, que les torches ne pouvaient éclairer. Il n'y avait plus une trace de bois, juste cette forme d'estrade, faîte comme d'un liquide qui tiendrait seul dans les airs. L'une des "colonnes" soutenant les poutres auxquelles étaient attachés des décorations se plia soudainement, et ce tentacule obscur frappa une jeune femme qui dansait au bras de son jeune époux. Elle cria brusquement, sous la douleur, mais son cri s'étouffa vite alors que tout son corps prenait cette couleur noire, ainsi que ses vêtements. L'instant d'après elle n'était plus qu'une forme grossièrement humaine et grandement ténébreuse, qui semblait être faite de la même matière que l'estrade. Qui semblait être désormais une partie de cette estrade. De cette forme jaillirent trois autres tentacules qui transpercèrent l'amant choqué, sans qu'une quelconque goutte de sang ne coule. Les tentacules dépassaient dans le dos, et en l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes, tout le corps de cet homme s'était transformé telle que l'avait fait sa défunte épouse.

Une autre colonne se jeta brusquement vers la piste, avec une flexibilité que même les Arbres Souples ne possédaient pas, et transforma un couple d'un coup, transperçant brutalement deux personnes âgées s'étant serrées l'une contre l'autre sous l'effet de la peur.

« COUREZ! hurla Léo en se précipitant à l'opposée de l'estrade en tirant Aurore par la main.

La place était fermée par les installations, et on ne pouvaient en sortir que par les espaces laissés entre les tables, installées en une sorte de demi-cercle, et l'estrade. Hors, d'autres tentacules sortaient de l'estrade et commençaient à transformer les tables. Deux hommes tentèrent de sauter au-dessus de ces maigres bras, mais ils furent happés en pleins vols par de nouveaux tentacules qui sortaient de l'ancienne plateforme, qui les immobilisèrent en l'air et les transformèrent en une dizaine de secondes.

\- Sautez au-dessus des tables! cria Protos, le chef du village!

Tout les danseurs se précipitèrent vers les tables, qui commençaient à se transformer elles aussi. Ils sautèrent dessus, ou passèrent en dessous, et tous réussirent à s'échapper. Sigmalion, assis sur un banc vers le centre, s'était précipité vers Aurore et Léo.

\- Vous allez bien? s'inquiéta-t-il, affolé.

\- Il faut fuir! criait Mahieu, qui les rejoignait. Cette chose est en train de transformer les tables!

\- Mais où? demanda Aurore.

\- Chez moi! répondit son père, qui les avait entendu. Écoutez-moi tous! Vous devez vous rendre dans ma maison! »

**.**

**L'Ombre d'un Doute**

**PARTIE 2  
**

**.**

Malgré le chaos qui régnait dans la foule des 70 habitants restants, l'ordre du chef du village semblait avoir été compris par tous. Le flot d'humains commença à courir vers l'ouest, et arriva en une vingtaine de secondes devant la porte à double battant qui fermait la chaumière des Glimm.

Protos, le père d'Aurore, se faufila, et utilisa sa clef pour déverrouiller la serrure. Tout le monde où presque était affolé, mais lui savait rester calme.

« Amenez les enfants dans la pièce du fond, au rez-de-chaussé! Léana, tu t'occuperas d'eux. Je compte sur certaines mères pour l'aider. Je veux que l'on allume les cheminées, il faut que l'on reste au chaud! Et je veux que tout les adultes et les jeunes valides prennent des armes dans nos armureries. Les filles aussi!

Une fois qu'il eut terminé de donner ses ordres, il ouvrit les portes, et le flot rentra dans la grande maison. La plupart des villageois connaissaient l'intérieur, ou du moins les parties publiques. Chacun pouvait venir manger dans la grande salle à manger du rez-de-chaussé, Protos accueillait les invités avec joie, tandis qu'une autre salle à manger au premier étage était réservée aux repas passés avec les invités "diplomatiques" du chef. Enfin, une troisième au deuxième étage, plus petite, était celle utilisée pour les repas privés. Tout le deuxième étage, ainsi qu'une partie du premier et du rez-de-chaussé étaient les quartiers de la famille Glimm. Le reste consistaient en des chambres d'amis pour dignitaires ou voyageurs (la maison étant en quelque sorte l'hôtel du village, car le peu de voyageurs qui passaient par ici ne justifiait pas la construction d'une véritable auberge), quelques réserve d'armes, ainsi que des gardes-manger.

Après quelques minutes, la maison était allumée, chauffée et verrouillée. Protos attendait à l'étage, dans la grande salle à manger diplomatique, et regardait la place centrale à travers les fenêtres, avec Léo, Aurore, Sigmalion et Rokoy.

\- Bon... lança nerveusement le frère de Mahieu. Que fais-t-on?

\- C'est là le problème, Rokoy. Je n'en sais rien... avoua le chef du village.

Celui-ci se retourna, et fixa le petit groupe de ses yeux vert-gris. Son visage carré se crispait en une expression ferme. Sa barbe complète d'un châtain-blond grisâtre et vieillissant, rasée quelques jours auparavant, semblait accentuer son regard presque froid. Après un demi-siècle de vie, il avait vu bien des choses. Longtemps avant, dans sa jeunesse, il avait bataillé, auprès des autres villages, face aux envahisseurs venant de par-delà les montagnes. Il se souvenait que lorsque cette guerre était sur le point de s'achever, et que les principales ouvertures dans la chaîne de pics rocheux, les principaux cols, avaient été repris par les forces amies, empêchant tout passage de la part des envahisseurs, ceux-ci avaient tenté une dernière percée, passant par les sommets, escaladant les montagnes, et étaient redescendus par une pente ardue un peu au nord du village. Sur cette place de Greyhom il avait combattu, et avait participé à la grande victoire... La bataille qui commençaient en ce jour, celle qu'il appelait déjà dans son esprit la seconde bataille de Greyhom, semblait perdue d'avance. Mais il ne pouvait pas accepter un tel défaitisme.

\- Si seulement nous savions ce qu'est cette horrible monstre... remarqua Aurore.

\- C'est une Ombre, répondit Léo.

Protos se tourna vers son gendre, le fixant d'un œil suspicieux.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce que c'est?

\- Avant d'arriver ici, mon père et moi sommes passés par de nombreux autres villages. Dans l'un d'entre eux nous avions entendu la légende des Ombres. Elle parlait de créatures qui ressemblent grandement à cela.

\- Et que disait-elle d'autre cette légende?

\- Que les Ombres touchent les choses, et s'attaque aux plus petits éléments qui les constituent, si petits que lorsqu'on change l'organisation de ces éléments, la cible change de matière. Les Ombres réorganisent la matière en leur propres chairs, et ça leur permet de grandir.

\- C'est difficile à croire... nota Rokoy.

\- Mais cela correspond grandement à ce que nous voyons, intervint Sigmalion. Il y a peu de chances qu'il s'agisse d'une erreur. Autant donc se dire que nous avons affaire à... une Ombre.

\- Bon, nous voilà bien avancé! grogna le chef du village. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment tuer cette chose.

\- Cela nous avance, Protos. Nous connaissons le nom de notre ennemi. C'est toujours plus utile que de dire "la chose", ou "la créature".

\- Mais ce n'est pas forcément son vrai nom... hésita Aurore. Je veux dire... Elle ne s'appelle peut-être pas comme ça "en vrai". Pour elle, si vous préférez. Peut-être qu'elle pense à elle-même sous un autre nom.

\- C'est vrai, répondit Adrian. Mais que ce soit le vrai nom ou non, c'est un nom que nous avons désormais en commun. Si on est d'accord sur la signification qu'il a pour nous, alors...

\- Il n'empêche qu'il faut tuer cette chose! coupa Protos.

\- Ou la faire fuir, ajouta Sigmalion. Dans les deux cas, il faudrait savoir comment on fait?

\- Utiliser des armes? proposa Rokoy. Quelques flèches et lames, c'est une combinaison gagnante, la plupart du temps.

\- Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'armes ici... soupira Aurore. Enfin, je crois. Nous ne possédons qu'une petite partie de la réserve, non?

\- Oui. Le gros est chez Periklos... murmura Protos. Il suffirait que deux ou trois personnes aillent les chercher pour que l'on s'organise d'ici.

La porte à la gauche du groupe s'ouvrit légèrement, et Mahieu entra, tirant par la main un jeune adolescent, son frère Timo.

\- Ben... Qu'est-ce que tu faisais? demanda le troisième frère.

\- Je suis allé le chercher, répondit le plus vieux. Je crois qu'il a quelque chose d'important à nous révéler. Timo, explique-leur ce que tu as vu dans la forêt.

Et alors le petit fit le récit de sa rencontre matinale, des "ténèbres" qu'il avait vues, des arbres qui avaient disparu et de la lumière cachée par les feuilles. Au fur et à mesure des paroles de l'enfant, les visages de Sigmalion et de Protos s'assombrissaient.

\- Tu penses que ce que tu as vu, c'était la créature qu'il y a dehors? demanda Rokoy.

\- Oui... répondit timidement le petit. Je... Je peux partir maintenant...?

\- Je vais le raccompagner, proposa Aurore. Et puis ensuite j'irais me changer dans ma chambre. Je serais bien plus utile dans une tenue moins chargée que cette robe de mariage.

\- Bien, fait donc! approuva son père. De notre coté, nous devons absolument discuter de la situation.

La jeune femme prit donc l'adolescent par la main, et le ramena jusqu'à une autre porte, pour le faire descendre jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, où l'on avait laissé les autres enfants.

Dès qu'elle eut quitté la pièce, Protos s'empressa de se tourner vers les deux frères, et de leur infliger un regard dur et plein de reproches, qui les fit presque frissonner.

\- Votre frère semble être en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé... L'Ombre a du le suivre.

\- Je crois que tu vas un peu vite en besogne, coupa Sigmalion. Tout les animaux à vingt lieues à la ronde ont du ressentir l'agitation du village. Je pense que c'est cela qui l'a attirée.

\- Certes. Mais peu importe ce qui l'a amenée. Maintenant, il faut qu'elle parte, et de préférence qu'elle ne revienne jamais.

Sigmalion balança sa tête en arrière, dubitatif, tout en fixant le chef du village.

\- Oui... Bien sûr.

\- On pourrait aussi la détruire, ça serait plus simple... proposa Mahieu.

\- On en discutait avant que tu n'arrives, répondit son frère. Il n'y a pas assez d'armes pour tout le monde, ici. On doit être une soixantaine d'adultes et de jeunes ici.

\- Cinquante-six je crois, précisa Protos. Et quatorze enfants, mais il est hors de question de leur donner une arme d'adulte.

\- Onze morts... murmura le père de Léo. Presque 15% du village...

\- Que dis-tu? s'étonna l'autre adulte.

\- Euh... Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre... Je devais penser à autre chose. Peu importe, continuons. Il nous faut donc trouver assez d'armes, et de différents types.

\- Des armes de longue portée comme les lances, les arcs et les arbalètes seraient tout de même plus utiles que des épées, remarqua le jeune marié. Il ne faudrait pas que d'autre se fassent absorber ou transformer ou je-ne-sais-quoi. Pour cela, vous aviez raison Protos, il faudrait aller dans la réserve de Periklos. Je me porte volon...

\- Hors de question! coupèrent ensemble les deux adultes.

\- Aujourd'hui c'est ton mariage, Léo! continua Sigmalion. Cette journée est déjà bien assez gâchée par... par ce qui se passe, alors n'essaye pas de prendre un risque idiot...

Le silence régna quelques secondes dans la pièce, sous les regards gênés de tous. L'étranger avait dit quelque chose de terrible... Cette journée avait été gâchée. C'était le beau mariage d'amour entre celui qui venait de loin et la fille du chef du village. C'était une journée qui aurait du être mémorable. Et malheureusement elle l'était déjà... Tout le monde était effrayé. Tout le monde était apeuré. Les enfants, en-bas, pleuraient, et les traces de larmes qui avaient glissé sur le visage de Timo n'étaient pas passés inaperçue, bien que Mahieu ait essayé de les essuyer de ses manches. Les hommes et femmes de Greyhom devaient rester fier et droit dans le danger. Les amours, les douleurs, les déceptions s'affichaient sans problème en temps normal, mais pas lorsque tout risquait de s'effondrer. Pas lorsque onze villageois étaient morts en l'espace d'une minute... Pas lorsque les ténèbres rongeaient tout de l'intérieur. C'était faire honte aux ancêtres, aux héros des anciens temps. C'était baisser les bras face aux plus grandes épreuves que Nature pouvait envoyer. Le serment de mariage le rappelait bien: "Et même face aux grandes colères contre lesquelles on ne peux rien faire, je serais toujours à tes cotés, à jamais je te soutiendrais"... Sigmalion avait eu la "faiblesse" de dévoiler ses sentiments, son ressenti, et cela commençait à atteindre les autres dans le leur.

Mais se silence et ce malaise furent coupés court par Mahieu.

\- J'irais, annonça-t-il.

\- Alors j'y vais aussi! enchaîna immédiatement Rokoy.

Le plus âgé des Asmara se tourna vers son frère, à la fois surpris et agacé. Pourquoi donc voulait-il venir? Il n'était pas du genre à prendre trop de risques, d'habitude. Était-ce pour "la gloire"? Pour briller et faire mieux que lui? Ou bien pour tenter de renouer cette fraternité qui avait fané à travers les âges?

Mahieu soupira, mais acquiesça finalement d'un signe de tête.

\- Attendez un peu... murmura Sigmalion, perdu dans ses pensées. Si cette Ombre vivait dans les profondeurs de la forêt, et qu'elle n'est venue nous attaquer que le soir... Sans compter qu'elle a vite détruit les torches...

\- Et bien?

\- Elle ne doit pas apprécier la lumière. Et peut-être même la chaleur... Il faudrait utiliser des armes chauffées, cela pourrait être efficace.

\- On ne peux pas vraiment chauffer des armes, nous... rappela Rokoy.

\- Non, mais certains peuvent aller cherche de l'eau dans notre puits! expliqua Protos. Et j'ai ordonné que l'on allume les feux. On pourra donc chauffer les lames dans les cheminée, et tremper les flèches dans de l'eau bouillante.

\- Je vais prendre quelques personnes avec moi, et on se relayera pour l'eau, expliqua Léo.

\- On se relayera aussi pour les armes, même si le chemin jusque chez Periklos n'est pas très long, ordonna Mahieu à son frère.

\- Bien, dans ce cas je vais de ce pas sortir toutes celles de la maison. Nous nous défendrons, croyez-moi! assura le chef du village. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Mahieu s'arrêta devant une porte trouée d'une petite fenêtre, et repris sa respiration. La maison devant laquelle il se trouvait était à peu près au milieu de "l'itinéraire" qui permettait d'aller de chez Periklos jusqu'à la plus grande chaumière du village. Devant lui arrivait son frère, qui courait avec trois arbalètes dans les bras, et une poignée de carreaux entre les doigts (les carreaux étant les munitions utilisées dans les arbalètes), deux deux arcs qu'il avait enfilés sur ses bras et qui reposaient sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta, essoufflé, et Mahieu lui prit immédiatement les carreaux des mains pour les fourrer dans ses poches. Rokoy posa les arbalètes, puis donna les arcs à son frère, qui les enfila lui aussi avant de prendre les autres armes et de courir comme il le pouvait, dans l'autre direction.

Après avoir déposé tout son attirail derrière la maison des Glimm, Mahieu se redirigea vers le point de relai. Mais alors qu'il se précipitait sur le chemin de terre, une bosse se forma au sol juste sous son pied. Il trébucha, sautilla deux ou trois fois pour tenter de reprendre l'équilibre, mais finit par s'écraser face contre terre. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et se retourna sur le dos, sentant une présence derrière lui.

Il vit alors, près de ses pieds, une sorte de pic de terre, comme un énorme cône de presque deux mètres de haut.

« Quoi? hoqueta-t-il.

Il commença à se relever, mais ce qu'il vit alors lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Le cône entier se noircit d'un coup, comme nécrosé, pour devenir comme un énorme tentacule de l'Ombre.

Mahieu cria de toute ses forces alors que la forme obscure se cabrait comme pour l'écraser, l'absorber entièrement d'une frappe sur le sol. Mais un sifflement trancha l'air, et la forme s'immobilisa brutalement alors qu'un carreau la traversait en tournoyant, avant de rebondir entre les jambes du jeune homme. C'était un vireton, un carreau construit de telle manière qu'il tournait autour de son axe pour frapper plus fort avec plus de précision. Il retomba à coté du visage de Mahieu, qui sentit la chaleur que dégageait le projectile: il était tiré depuis la maison d'Aurore. Face à lui l'Ombre, ou du moins le tentacule géant, avait "soigné" la plaie, mais semblait vibrer légèrement, comme si elle était malade ou effrayée. Alors que le jeune Asmara se relevait pour courir en direction de son frère, qui avait lâché les quelques épées qu'il tenait dans sa main en voyant cet horrible spectacle, l'Ombre s'étendait, sortant encore de terre, et poursuivait Mahieu. Deux autres carreaux la frappèrent, ce qui l'immobilisa encore, et quelques "morceaux" de cette masse noire se détachèrent de celle-ci pour s'écraser au sol en une sorte de liquide presque invisible. Mais elle réussit quand même à continuer son chemin. Et face à lui, sur le sentier, Mahieu, qui courait pour sa vie, ne voyait toujours pas son frère.

\- ROKOOOOOOY! hurla-t-il à pleins poumons.

Le cadet des Asmara apparut au coin d'une maison, une arbalète à la main, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre en position de tir, visant face à lui. Son frère se jeta sur le coté, alors que le vireton tranchait l'air. Mais avant même qu'il ne touche l'ombre, un très fin tentacule sortit de celle-ci et réussit à s'enrouler autour du projectile, le stoppant immédiatement, puis l'absorba en le transformant en sa "chair".

La créature s'arrêta, alors que Rokoy avait attrapé deux des épées qu'il avait laissées à terre, et qu'il se précipitait vers son frère pour venir le défendre. Les différents familiaux s'effaçaient vite face à la mort.

Mais face à lui, l'Ombre, qui avait gardé sa forme de tentacule, commençait à se renfler sur le coté, par le bas. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un serpent, une sorte de cobra, avec cette extrémité qui formait comme un T et qui s'étendait en un long tube jusqu'à l'endroit où elle avait attaqué Mahieu. Rokoy courait à toute vitesse vers cette horrible créature sans visage, et il pensait que cet espèce de resserrage était comme un signe de peur de la part de celle-ci. Mais il n'en était rien. Sans prévenir, de cette tête inexistante sortit un carreau d'arbalète tournoyant, qui frôla le visage du jeune homme. Celui-ci eut soudain très peur, et l'adrénaline s'empara de lui. Il courut encore plus vite, les deux épées en mains, en criant pour évacuer tant sa colère que sa peur. L'Ombre tira de son propre corps trois autres carreaux, et l'un d'entre eux transperça le bras gauche du jeune homme, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la créature. Il lâcha l'épée qu'il portait de ce coté, mais malgré le choc, il abattit la deuxième sur la forme noire. La lame, tout d'abord, trancha la matière étrange qui formait le monstre avec facilité, mais soudainement, elle fut stoppée, et fut atteinte de secousses qui repoussèrent Rokoy à terre. Il cria de douleur lorsque son bras toucha le sol, sous le regard médusé de son frère, tandis que l'Ombre transformait l'épée et absorbait la forme noirâtre qui épousait grossièrement les contours de l'ancienne arme.

Le blessé réussit à tourner son visage vers celui de son fraternel, pour lui crier de fuir.

\- Coure, idiot! Sauve ta peau!

\- Mais je...

\- VA-T-EN! »

La forme noire s'était abattue sur les pieds de Rokoy, et celui-ci hurla de douleur alors que son corps tout entier commençait à se transformer, et que la créature le dévorait de l'intérieur. Face à une telle horreur, Mahieu se retourna, et courut sans demander son reste, fuyant le monstre et son frère qui mourait dans la douleur. Il courut aussi vite que possible, atteignit l'arrière de la maison de Protos et rentra par une petite porte dans une sorte de salon.

Le jeune Asmara s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce, désemparé, soufflant et haletant. Sa peau était d'une pâleur morbide, et des larmes glissaient sur ses joues... Il porta ses mains à son visage, et sanglota, presque avec honte. Honte parce qu'on ne pleurait pas face au danger, à Greyhom, honte parce qu'il avait laissé son frère mourir...

Sigmalion venait de descendre les escaliers, et fut surpris de le voir ainsi.

« Mahieu? Que... Que s'est-il passé?

Le jeune homme baissa ses mains, mélangeant ses larmes et la terre qu'il avait entre ses doigts sur ses joues et dans sa barbe. Qu'il était horrible, ce visage que voyait l'étranger. Creusé de larmes et de boues, avec ces yeux humides et tristes... Rokoy n'était pas avec lui. Il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible.

Sigmalion s'avança et serra cette pauvre âme entre ses bras. Mahieu avait vu son frère se faire avaler, ravager, transformer, sous ses yeux. Il avait perdu l'un des êtres qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, alors que peu de temps auparavant ils avaient été sur le point d'en venir aux mains pour "régler leurs différents"... Il avait perdu un être cher qu'il n'appréciait plus autant. Et finir sur pareille note était plus horrible encore.

\- L'Ombre... murmura la femme de Protos, qui regardait par la fenêtre.

\- Au diable l'Ombre! grogna Sigmalion. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il est effondré?

\- Mais elle a disparu!

\- Comment?

Le père du marié desserra son étreinte et s'avança vers la fenêtre, alors que Léo rentrait dans la pièce. Tandis que le fils se précipitait vers son ami encore tout tremblant et sanglotant, dans l'intention de le faire s'asseoir quelque part, le père tentait de détailler, dans la nuit éclairée par les deux lunes, l'une jaunâtre et l'autre d'un gris-blanc, les possibles contours de l'Ombre. Ses problèmes de visions l'empêchaient de voir quoique cela soit, mais aux murmures qui commençaient à monter, elle avait en effet disparu.

\- Léana, comment les a-t-elle attaqués? demanda-t-il à la mère d'Aurore.

\- Elle est sortie du sol, Sigmalion. D'abord c'était un énorme cône de terre, puis il s'est transformé en Ombre, et a attaqué Mahieu.

\- Alors elle peux changer sa chair... Elle peux se créer une peau, une carapace de terre... Et peut-être même d'autre chose.

\- Elle... Elle a tiré... des carreaux... sanglotait Mahieu, qui avait entendu l'homme parler. Après en avoir att... attrapé un.

\- Des carreaux... chuchotait Sigmalion dans sa barbe. Si elle est sortie du sol c'est qu'elle a absorbé et transformé beaucoup de terre. Si elle a attendu d'absorber un carreau pour en tirer un... Oui... Elle peut reproduire ce qu'elle transforme. C'est cela! Elle ne transforme pas vraiment, elle absorbe! La légende disait qu'elle changeait l'organisation des atomes pour pouvoir transformer ce qu'elle touchait en sa propre "chair", mais elle doit pouvoir faire le contraire. Seulement elle doit sûrement l'apprendre en transformant une première fois la matière ou l'objet.

\- Des arômes? s'étonna Léana.

\- Des atomes, corrigeait l'étranger. Les plus petits éléments qui constituent toute matière.

\- Mais comment peux-tu connaître ce nom que nous ne connaissons même pas?

\- Euh... C'est une... grande question. Comment est-ce que...?

\- Peu importe! coupa Léo. Il faudrait que l'on sache où est passé l'Ombre!

\- C'est vrai... Mais dîtes-moi, les armes chaudes ont marché, non?

\- Il semblerait que oui, répondit un homme qui tenait une arbalète sous son bras. Un vireton bien réchauffé immobilisait la créature. Je crois même qu'elle a perdu un peu de chair, à un moment, mais la vue n'est pas très bonne, d'ici.

\- Elle... elle a perdu un peu de chair... affirma Mahieu, qui s'était assis par terre, le dos appuyé sur le mur. Le... le noir qui tombait c'est transformé en eau.

\- Ah, voilà qui est intéressant, continuait Sigmalion. Peut-être que pour survivre à la chaleur elle a du abandonner une partie des atomes qui la constituait. Ou bien la chaleur a ravagé l'intérieur de l'Ombre, et elle a lâché une partie de sa chair dans la douleur. Mais ça ne semble pas être de la chair... C'est une matière étrange, une drôle d'organisation d'atomes, qui ne tient que lorsque le tout forme un seul bloc. Si une partie se détache, les atomes se désagrègent. Et de l'extérieur, on dirait de l'eau ou un liquide transparent...

Sigmalion arrêta de parler, et regarda les autres. Ils avaient tous un regard soit effrayé, soit interloqué devant ce qu'il disait. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose à ces explications, et ils ne comprenaient pas comment il pouvait en savoir autant. Certains étaient même suspicieux. Même Léo commençait à avoir peur en voyant son père ainsi.

\- En tout cas... continuait le beau-père d'Aurore avec hésitation. L'Ombre a pu lancer les carreaux, donc lorsqu'elle crée de la vraie matière, elle peux s'en détacher sans problème. Il n'y a aucun trou dans le sol au milieu des chaumières, ce qui veux dire qu'elle a du passer dessous, et recouvrir le trou.

\- Mais cela veux dire que...

\- Qu'elle est potentiellement sous nos pieds, Léana.

Les cris d'enfants qui se déclenchèrent presque au même moment provoquèrent un frisson dans la salle, et la moitié de ses occupants se précipita vers la pièce au fond du rez-de-chaussé. Dans le couloir, plusieurs enfants couraient, effrayés. Et à travers l'encadrement de la porte de bois, on voyait parfaitement l'Ombre, en train d'émerger d'un trou dans le plancher.

\- Tirez! ordonna un homme.

Deux autres hommes se placèrent l'un à coté de l'autre au milieu du couloir, bloquant involontairement les enfants horrifiés, et tirèrent chacun un vireton. Avant même que ceux-ci aient parcouru la moitié de la pièce, cinq autres carreaux volèrent dans la direction opposée, venant de la créature, et frappèrent les tireurs en pleine poitrine, tandis que leurs propres projectiles chauffés frappaient leur cible. Les gamins crièrent de terreur en voyant les cadavres s'effondrer devant eux, et coururent à toute vitesse vers les autres adultes, alors que derrière l'Ombre se résorbait et rentrait dans son trou.

Sigmalion et Protos se précipitèrent dans la pièce, mais le monstre difforme avait déjà disparu, et l'endroit était vide.

\- Bon sang, combien...? s'étouffait le chef du village.

\- De ce que j'ai pu compter dans le couloir... murmura l'autre homme. Sept...

\- La moitié... La moitié des enfants de Greyhom... Et cette ordure a réussi à fuir.

Le père de Léo s'avança jusqu'au bord du trou, et vit qu'il s'enfonçait dans la terre et continuait vers le sud. L'Ombre ne l'avait pas bouché.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait fui... s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Comment ça?

Sigmalion fit le tour du trou, pour se mettre au coté opposé, et s'agenouilla pour détailler le contour. Sous le plancher il y avait une sorte de planche de bois arrondie, qui bouchait l'espace entre le plancher et le sol, mais cette planche n'était présente que sur une petite partie de la brèche, du coté du mur intérieur et du reste de la maison. Au-même niveau et dans la majorité du trou, il n'y avait qu'un peu de paille et de terre.

\- Elle est sous nos pieds!

\- Pardon?

\- L'Ombre est sous le sol! Et il y a de grandes chances qu'elle soit en-train de se diffuser et de se répandre dans les murs! Il faut évacuer la maison!

\- Avertis ceux du rez-de-chaussé, je m'occupe de l'étage. Et je dois aller prévenir Aurore! »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Il y avait des cris. Partout autour on criait. Mais les murs de la chambre étouffaient les terreurs. Aurore entendait quelqu'un qui ordonnait aux gens de sortir, de fuir. Son père, sûrement... Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Parce qu'elle pleurait. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, sans pudeur, sans retenue. C'était après s'être rhabillée d'une simple robe grise et avoir admiré son costume de mariage qu'elle avait éclaté en sanglot, seule, assise sur son lit.

C'était le pire jour de sa vie. Alors qu'elle épousait le garçon qu'elle aimait véritablement, une horreur arrivait, massacrait le village. Alors qu'elle aurait du fêter et célébrer un bel événement, elle subissait une bataille qui semblait perdue d'avance... Tout était gâché, et même son Léo n'était pas là pour la consoler.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et Protos rentra avec précipitation dans la chambre, une épée brûlante à la main.

« Aurore, il faut absolument partir!

La mariée n'écoutait même pas son paternel. Elle l'avait vu rentrer, mais elle ne se souciait plus de ce qu'on lui disait ou de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

\- Père, pourquoi ça c'est passé comme ça?

\- Mais... Je n'en sais rien, et peu importe! Il faut sortir de toute urgence! L'Ombre est en train d'absorber la maison, de prendre les murs. On l'a déjà vu dans les cuisines sortir du plancher!

\- M'en fiche. L'Ombre ne viendra pas me chercher... Je ne lui ais rien fait, non?

\- Voyons, reprends-toi ma fille! Je sais que c'est dur mais il faut absolument sortir!

\- Je veux pas sortir. Je veux rester dans ma chambre. Je veux... Je...

Elle ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était dans un état totalement second, elle se protégeait ainsi de ces bouleversements qui la rendaient malade. Mais la réalité repris bien vite sa place lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans le couloir. Protos jeta un œil par la porte et vit qu'une femme se faisait absorber juste devant les escaliers, qui étaient déjà noir du néant que formait la chair de la créature.

\- Elle est ici! On ne peut plus descendre!

\- Tant pis... murmurait la jeune femme.

\- Non! On passera par la fenêtre!

Le chef du village se précipita vers la vitre et l'ouvrit brusquement. Il vit, en-bas, Léo et Mahieu avec deux autres jeunes, et les interpella, leur criant qu'ils allaient devoir réceptionner sa fille. Il se tourna alors vers celle-ci, pour l'intimer à se sauver la vie...

\- Viens, Aurore! Dépêche-toi!

\- Non! Je veux pas sauter! Je... J'ai peur...

\- On a tous peur, qu'est-ce que tu crois? Mais là ce n'est plus le moment! C'est soit l'Ombre, soit la fenêtre. Et crois-moi, tu ne rejoindra pas Nature le jour de ton mariage, jamais je ne le permettrais.

\- Mais je...

\- VIENS ICI! hurla son père, furieux.

Autour d'eux, les murs commençaient à se transformer, ainsi que le plafond, et le plancher était sur le point de subir le même sort. Ceci eut raison du désespoir d'Aurore, qui se releva avec précipitation pour se diriger jusqu'à la fenêtre.

En voyant la distance qui la séparait du sol, elle prit peur. Il y avait plus de 5 mètres.

\- C'est trop haut! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Pas tant que ça, et puis tu n'as pas le choix! De toute façon, ils vont te réceptionner en-bas.

Et en effet, au sol, Léo, Mahieu et les deux autres jeunes étaient prêts à recevoir la jeune femme. Et derrière elle, l'Ombre se déployait déjà en tentacules, et avait absorbé presque tout les autres murs. Son père se défendait de son épée brulante, en frappant la créature en différents points, mais il ne restaient que quelques secondes avant que toute la pièce ne soit transformée. Il recula légèrement, et en frôlant le dos de sa fille, il la poussa un peu.

\- SAUTE! hurla-t-il. Je te suivrais!

Cette dernière parole sembla la rassurer, et bien qu'elle était totalement effrayé à l'idée de chuter de si haut, elle se précipita dans l'ouverture, les pieds en avant et atterrit l'instant d'après dans les bras des jeunes, qui tombèrent à terre sous le poids et la force de la chute de la jeune femme.

Léo la serra immédiatement contre lui, tant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer, puis se releva, aidé par Mahieu. Aurore fit de même, et en se retournant, elle vit son père sauter. Protos n'avait plus son épée, et toute la maison ou presque était noire. Les jeunes avaient reculé, ainsi ses pieds se précipitaient vers la terre ferme. Dans sa chute il criait, comme un animal, tant de peur que de colère face au sort de son visage, mais son cri s'étouffa en un instant. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à un mètre du sol, le mur noir de sa grande chaumière se déforma, formant comme une grossière mâchoire sans dents, et cette gueule grande ouverte se jeta en avant pour se refermer sur le chef du village, avant de se fondre à nouveau dans le mur. Protos avait été happé en un instant, sous les yeux de sa fille...

Aurore était blanche, ahurie, stupéfaite. Mais elle avait tant vu d'horreur en si peu de temps qu'elle ne s'effondra pas pour autant. La main chaude de son époux attrapa la sienne, et la tira en arrière.

\- Coure! »

Et alors que le petit groupe fuyait, derrière eux, la grande maison, toute devenue noire, n'était plus. L'Ombre se recroquevilla, se resserra, pour reprendre une forme plus difforme, comme un abcès démoniaque au milieu du village...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Ils étaient quatre à courir sur la colline au sud du village. Sigmalion, Léo, Aurore et Mahieu. Le premier avait ordonné aux villageois de se disperser, de fuir, et plusieurs familles avaient fuit par le nord pour atteindre Kruciul, le village le plus proche. Malheureusement, on dénombrait bien des morts. La moitié des enfants avait péri lors de l'attaque de l'Ombre sur la chaumière des Glimm, et dans ces victimes, il y avait Timo. Son grand-frère était le dernier des Asmara, mais cela ne semblait pas l'atteindre tant que cela. Tout comme Aurore, il avait tant vu qu'il ne souffrait presque plus. Pour le moment en tout cas. À cela on pouvait ajouter la mort de Protos, de cette jeune femme au deuxième étage, ainsi que celle de quatre jeunes et de trois adultes, coincés dans la chaumière absorbée, en plus de ceux pris par la créature lors de sa première attaque... En moins d'une heure on décomptait trente morts.

Mais cela ne signifiait plus rien pour ces gens qui montaient la colline. Ils avaient vécu la violence la plus pure, sans rien y comprendre. Sans plus chercher à y comprendre quoique ce soit. À part pour l'un d'entre eux.

Sigmalion s'immobilisa et se retourna, voyant que la tache que formait l'Ombre dans son champ de vision restait immobile, à l'emplacement de l'ancienne maison d'Aurore, puis fit face à son fils.

« Elle n'est pas là par hasard... murmurait-il.

\- Comment ça? interrogea Léo, interloqué.

\- C'est nous qu'elle veut.

\- Que... Vous devenez paranoïaque... laissa échapper Mahieu.

\- Non. Je sais qu'elle est là pour nous! Pas pour vous, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pour nous. Pour moi.

\- Tu divagues!

\- Non Léo. Je ne divague pas, je le sens. Je le sais. Tout comme je sais qu'il existe des atomes, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Je sais à peu près comment marche cette chose, cette Ombre. Je ne peux le connaître que d'une seule manière. Nous devions les connaître là d'où nous venions.

\- C'est une coïncidence. La science des atomes était connue chez nous, et tu as juste deviné par rapport à l...

\- Non. Je déteste penser cela, mais tu me mens, mon fils. Cela viens de chez nous. Et maintenant c'est en train de détruire ce village. C'est forcément notre faute, notre responsabilité! Alors pour le bien de tous ces gens que tu aimes et qui nous ont accueilli, arrête de me mentir, et dis-moi ce qui c'est passé!

Le jeune homme recula en voyant son père si déterminé. Il ne fallait pas que cela se produise. Il ne fallait surtout pas.

\- Dis-moi pourquoi nous sommes partis! Dis-moi ce que nous avions fait, ou ce que tu as fait, ou ce que j'ai fait! Je veux savoir. Je DOIS savoir! J'ai trahi nos amis, là-bas? Notre peuple? Est-ce que j'ai volé? Est-ce que j'ai commis un crime horrible?

\- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tout cela n'a rien à voir avec le passé!

\- Bien sûr que si! cria Sigmalion, faisant frissonner Aurore et Mahieu. Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi, et pourtant j'aimerais tellement, crois-moi. Mais comment veux-tu, si tu me caches tout? Tout cela pourrait sauver des dizaines d'innocents! Dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire! Est-ce que je dois m'offrir à la créature? Est-ce que cela vous sauvera tous?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Elle est là et elle dévorera tout si on ne l'arrête pas.

\- Mais alors comment l'arrête-t-on? Et pourquoi veux-t-elle nous détruire?

\- Mais tu peux arrêter de poser des questions, oui? J'en ai marre de tes questions! Je ne sais pas tout!

\- Les questions, c'est tout ce que j'ai, tu vois. C'est la seule chose qui me raccroche à ce passé que j'ai oublié. Avec toi. Je rêve de ces questions, je fais des cauchemars de ces questions. Il y en a une qui s'acharne sur moi dans mes nuits, et à chaque fois je sens que tu ne voudras pas me répondre, et moi, moi j'en ai marre, parce que tu peux, mais tu ne veux pas.

Léo soupira en entendant son père raconter tout cela. Qu'avait-il fait? Mais qu'avait-il donc fait? Mais surtout, qu'allait-il se passer? Il y avait une éventualité horrible qui s'insinuait dans son esprit, qui sonnait comme une sorte d'engrenage inébranlable dans les futurs évènements...

\- Pose-la.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu veux la réponse à une question en particulier. Si elle te taraude depuis toujours, alors pose-la. J'essayerais d'y répondre.

\- Peut-être qu'il faudrait mieux s'intéresser à ce qui concerne l'Ombre... murmura Mahieu avec timidité.

\- Reste en-dehors de tout cela, s'il-te-plaît. Et toi, père, demande-moi ce que tu veux.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un rapport, et...

\- POSE-LA!

Le jeune homme s'était énervé. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Parce qu'il était possible que tout soit perdu pour lui. Que trois années s'effondrent en un instant. Et cela ne dépendait en aucun cas de la réponse qu'il allait donner, mais de la question qu'on lui poserait.

\- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me demande ceci... murmurait Sigmalion.

\- Père!

\- D'accord, d'accord... Dis-moi... Docteur Qui? »

Une larme coula dans l'œil de Léo. La pire des éventualités, ou la meilleure, tout dépendait du point de vue, survenait. Le Docteur se souvenait. Le Docteur revenait. Le 13ème Docteur.


	3. Partie 3

« Comment ça, "Docteur Qui"? s'étonnait Mahieu.

\- Je vous disais que cela n'avait pas d'importance... s'excusa Sigmalion. Du moins... Léo, ça va?

\- Oui, oui... Mais... je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question, si tu veux tout savoir. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui la connait.

\- Qui?

\- Toi. Tu es le Docteur, et tu vas sauver ce village, et tu vas sûrement m'en vouloir beaucoup pour ce que j'ai fait.

\- Mais qu'as-tu donc fait? s'effara son père. Qui c'est, ce Docteur? Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

\- Il faut que l'on rentre à la maison, je dois te montrer quelque chose. »

**.**

**L'Ombre d'un Doute**

**PARTIE 3**

**.**

Mahieu et Aurore attendaient dans la cuisine, surveillant au loin l'Ombre tandis que les deux propriétaires de la chaumière étaient rentrés dans la chambre du fils. Il y avait toujours le lit, la table de nuit, le miroir au mur, le coffre, l'armoire et la fenêtre. Léo referma la porte derrière lui, et s'assit sur son matelas, regardant son père avec un regard insistant.

« Alors? demanda-t-il.

\- Alors quoi?

\- Aucun souvenir? Rien?

\- Et bien... Non. Rien. De quoi parles-tu, au ju...

\- Bon, il va falloir rentrer, murmura Adrian pour lui-même.

\- Rentrer où ça? Nous sommes déjà rentré, et on ne peut que sortir de cette chambre.

\- Faux.

Le jeune homme se leva, et s'avança vers son armoire bleue. Il agrippa les poignées métalliques, inspira un grand coup, et tira les deux portes de bois vers lui. L'intérieur du meuble semblait vide et noir, mais Léo entra tout de même dedans, faisant signe à son père de le suivre. Celui-ci posa le pied dans l'armoire, et sentit immédiatement qu'il ne marchait pas sur du bois. Il s'avança un peu, détaillant à peine ce qu'il y avait face à lui, tant à cause de l'obscurité que de ses problèmes de vue. Mais très vite il se rendit compte qu'il aurait déjà du heurter le fond du meuble. Or il semblait y avoir toute une pièce face à lui. En se rendant compte que l'armoire était plus grande à l'intérieur, Sigmalion perdit l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa sur une sorte de barrière ou de rambarde métallique. Il releva son visage, et chercha à détailler un peu plus cette salle.

Elle semblait circulaire, parfaitement circulaire, d'une quinzaine voire d'une vingtaine de mètres de diamètre. Il n'y avait qu'une source de lumière, faible, au centre, une sorte de tube de verre assez large qui lançait un éclat blanc ou orange-pâle autour, éclairant une sorte de console hexagonale. La porte de la pièce n'était pas alignée avec cette colonne vitrée, et Sigmalion devait donc se tourner un peu vers la droite pour lui faire face. Autour, il n'apercevait pas grand chose, si ce n'était qu'il se trouvait entre deux rambardes métalliques. Son fils s'avança jusqu'à la console, qui était surélevée d'une petite marche de quelques centimètres par rapport à la porte, et tendit son bras vers le panneau à sa droite. Il posa sa main en bas tout à gauche du panneau, et poussa de ses doigts deux sliders extrêmement rapprochés (ces instruments de réglages que l'on faisait coulisser sur une fente, comme sur les tables de mixage audio). Il ne poussa les deux variateurs que jusqu'à la moitié de leur réglage maximal, et alors qu'il faisait ce geste, les lumières s'allumèrent.

Le rotor temporel gagna en intensité, et les rondelles circulaires qui parsemaient les murs éclairaient partout autour. Plusieurs mètres au-dessus, de fines lampes blanches organisée autour de la colonne de verre offrait un éclairage de plafond fort agréable, qui profitait aussi au balcon qui faisait le tour de la pièce au premier étage, qui avait pour mur ceux de la salle toute entière, bloquant donc en partie la lumière d'au-dessus, qui éclairait donc principalement la console.

La pièce était faîte de bois verni et de métal doré. Tout respirait ici la finesse et l'élégance. Le sol était en métal, un métal brun et brillant, et les murs étaient recouverts de bois poli, verni, lisse et glissant, où l'on pouvait voir parfois des touches plus sombres, comme sur n'importe quel bois. Mais ces parois étaient aussi parsemées de quelques rondelles, architecture classique du vaisseau, peu nombreuses, assez espacées les unes des autres, et qui produisaient leur propre lumière. La pièce était en bien circulaire, et la porte d'entrée était en effet décentrée par rapport au reste, étant dans un axe situé entre la console et un escalier à gauche de celle-ci, qui descendait sous la pièce, et qui épousait la forme arrondie de ses murs. Des barrières dorées empêchaient de tomber depuis le niveau de la console, et d'autres barrières dorées d'un mètre de long seulement prolongeait l'espace rectangulaire où se trouvaient les portes blanches menant à l'extérieur, légèrement en retrait par rapport aux limites de la pièce. Autour de la console aussi se trouvaient des barrières, mais elles n'en faisaient pas le tour, laissant des trous pour se diriger tant vers la sortie que vers les deux escaliers, le premier à gauche, et le deuxième de l'autre coté de la pièce, orienté dans la même direction (c'est à dire qu'il montait vers le fond de la pièce), et qui permettait d'accéder au balcon à l'étage. Tout deux étaient flanqués de fines rampes de métal doré et constitués de marches de bois verni.

Sous le deuxième escalier, il y avait une porte de bois poli arrondie, qui permettait d'accéder à un corridor, et qui se trouvait dans l'axe de la console, tout comme deux autres ouvertures de ce genre (fermées à ce moment là, d'ailleurs), qui se trouvaient dans l'autre axe, parallèle aux escaliers.

La console, quant à elle, était faîte de six panneaux organisés autour du rotor temporel, cette colonne de verre transparent et incolore qui lançait une lumière d'un orange terne et presque blanc, à l'intérieur de laquelle il n'y avait rien, pas un néon, pas un radar... Elle s'élevait jusqu'au plafond, au-dessus de l'étage, et s'encastrait alors dans le bois. Chaque panneau de la console en elle-même était fait de la même matière, vernie sur les bords qui les séparaient et autour du rotor, mais juste lisse là où se trouvaient les commandes. Chacun était fait de nombreux interrupteurs, leviers, glisseurs et boutons, mais là où la précédente console était incurvée, que les commandes étaient sur une légère pente, ici les panneaux étaient presque à plat, mais formaient à quelques dizaines de centimètres du rotor un angle brutal vers le haut. La partie presque perpendiculaire ainsi crée, qui montait sur une quinzaine de centimètres, accueillait pour la moitié des panneaux un écran.

Léo fit le tour de la console, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Celle-ci était orientée de telle manière qu'elle "pointait" vers les deux portes opposées, et que deux de ses six cotés étaient comme parallèles aux escaliers. Ainsi, le panneau situé à la droite de celui orienté face aux marches descendant vers le bas était orienté vers la sortie, et Sigmalion s'en approcha. De son coté, le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers celui qui faisait face à l'autre escalier, occupé par trois leviers, celui au centre étant plus gros que les deux autres. Leurs poignées étaient faîtes de telle façon que l'on pouvait d'une seule main déplacer les trois à la fois, mais Léo n'en poussa que deux, celui du milieu et celui de gauche, qui étaient totalement abaissés, là où celui de droite était déjà à mi-course.

\- Mettons un peu d'énergie dans ce vieux vaisseau... murmura-t-il en relâchant les lourds leviers à peu près au tiers de leur chemin.

\- Cet endroit...

\- Il te rappelle quelque chose?

\- Oui.

Des murmures revenaient à l'esprit de Sigmalion. Des mots, des phrases. "Plus Jamais", "Jamais céder", "Laissez-moi mourir en Docteur"... Tous les soupirs d'un passé oublié, qui resurgissaient en cet instant. Il revoyait l'endroit, et dans son esprit, il le revoyait plus sombre, plus étroit, plus métallique et plus froid. Sans rondelles au mur, mais avec ces espèces de choses circulaires qui tournaient au plafond.

\- Je suis... Je suis le Docteur.

\- Oui.

Le Seigneur du Temps se tourna vers son "fils", et le fixa droit dans les yeux, avec un regard d'incompréhension, un regard qui posait une question très simple.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça?

\- Nous avons d'autre priorités, tu ne trouves pas? Les questions seront pour plus tard.

\- Je l'espère bien...

\- Maintenant que tu te souviens, tu peux vraiment nous aider, nota Léo en se déplaçant juste à coté du Docteur pour appuyer sur un interrupteur noir en bas à l'extrême-droite du panneau faisant face aux portes de la cabine, ce qui eut pour effet de les fermer.

Il alla ensuite au panneau à droite, entre celui de l'alien et celui de réglage de l'énergie. C'était le premier qu'il avait utilisé, pour allumer les lumières, et le Docteur devinait qu'il s'agissait de la partie contrôlant les systèmes internes et environnementaux du TARDIS. Au milieu se trouvaient deux cercles dorés, les champs télépathiques, et en-dessous étaient placés seize boutons dorés eux aussi. Léo appuya sur certains d'entre eux, et pressa quelque touches carrées sur un "clavier" vers la gauche. L'écran qui occupait toute la partie verticale du panneau s'alluma et montra un plan de ce qui semblait être l'intérieur du vaisseau.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose sur les Ombres, tu sais. Il faudrait utiliser la bibliothèque du TARDIS. Sympathique décoration, au passage.

\- Vraiment? Je ne l'aime pas du tout.

\- On me l'a dit tellement de fois que je n'y prête plus attention, tu sais.

\- Chacun son opinion, alors. Bon, sinon, j'ai mis le plus d'énergie possible dans la création de le bibliothèque. Cela ne devrait même pas prendre une minute.

\- Pourquoi le désactiver? C'est idiot.

\- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te redonne la mémoire, ou même que tu te souviennes par toi-même...

\- Et pourquoi cela te gênait tant?

\- Il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut, coupa Adrian en se tournant vers la console. On va y aller.

À gauche du clavier (qui était en fait un carré de seize touches blanches carrées elle-aussi), trois petites tiges métalliques dorées, orientées en triangle pointé vers le centre, commandaient l'ouverture des portes au niveau de la console. C'étaient ces interrupteurs très légers que l'on pouvait placer en trois positions: vers le bas, ce qui verrouillait les portes, vers le haut (en direction du rotor), ce qui les ouvrait et les laissait ouverte, ou bien en position neutre, perpendiculaires à leur support, laissant les passagers ouvrir eux-même les portes en appuyant sur des boutons situés près de celles-ci. Léo poussa celui de droite vers le haut, et la porte sous l'escalier s'ouvrit. Il se dirigea dans le couloir, suivi par le Docteur.

Le corridor ressemblait à un couloir de première classe dans un paquebot de luxe, avec ses parois de bois verni parsemées parfois de rondelles. Les deux voyageurs temporels s'arrêtèrent devant une porte à double-battants, que Léo poussa, pour révéler la Bibliothèque du TARDIS.

Elle s'élevait sur une dizaine de niveaux, les rayons étant placés dans les murs de la grande pièce rectangulaire. Au centre se trouvait une grande piscine, olympique à n'en point douter, et le Docteur devinait ainsi que la salle entière devait mesurer près de 75 mètres de long, pour une quarantaine de large. Dans les murs gauche et droite, au niveau de l'entrée de la bibliothèque, se trouvaient deux cages d'escaliers, permettant ainsi de se déplacer de niveaux en niveaux sans aucun problème.

\- Bon, maintenant il faut trouver ce que l'on cherche... soupira Léo. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

La bibliothèque avait beau être organisée en des balcons qui encadraient le bassin olympique, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir quelques aménagements utiles pour lire tranquillement. Ainsi, autour de la piscine se trouvaient des fauteuils et des tables, et derrière le mur du fond, entre deux vestiaires, on entrait dans un petit salon de lecture. Le Docteur avait préféré rester dans la pièce principale, et s'était assis sur un fauteuil de style Louis XV placé à coté de l'eau, tandis que Léo était assis à même le sol de granit qui entourait le bassin. Tout deux lisaient un livre, l'un bien plus vite que l'autre, alors que d'autres ouvrages étaient posés sur une table d'ébène.

« Pour l'instant ça ne fait que confirmer ce que l'on savait déjà... remarqua le Seigneur du Temps.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Sois plutôt content que je les ai trouvé si vite.

\- Oh mais ce n'était pas une critique, loin de là! se défendit l'alien, qui ne voulait pas que l'on se méprenne sur son attitude. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas toi qui a écris ces livres. Mais en effet, tu les a trouvé assez vite. Tu connaissais déjà l'endroit?

\- Oui... murmura Adrian. J'avais l'habitude de venir ici, à une époque. Quand je m'ennuyais, ou quand j'avais soudain besoin de lire quelque chose. J'aime bien cet endroit. Et puis, lorsque l'hiver arrivait, je me baignais ici. La température est réglable à volonté.

\- Je vois...

Le Docteur posa son livre sur la table, en position ouverte, pour ne pas perdre sa page, et fixa son "fils", dont la précision dans sa vision contrastait avec les rayons au loin, qui lui apparaissaient flous.

\- Alors cela fait vraiment trois années?

\- Oui, répondit Léo d'une voix vaporeuse, en faisant mine de continuer à lire.

\- Trois ans... Mon ancienne vie avait duré combien de temps, déjà?

\- Comment veux-tu que je te le dise?

\- Deux ans. Ou un an-et-demi. Voire même un tout petit peu moins. L'une de mes vies les plus courtes. Et j'ai déjà vécu deux fois plus...

\- Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on parle du "long fleuve tranquille", remarqua le fils en appuyant sur le premier adjectif.

Le jeune homme avait confiance en ce Docteur plus qu'en l'autre. La nouvelle incarnation ne lui poserait pas trop de questions pour l'instant. Il comprenait qu'il y avait une priorité. Il ne chercherait pas à le blâmer de quoique cela soit, parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Alors il pouvait presque plaisanter sur ces trois années de mensonges et d'illusions. Il s'agissait ici des seuls instants qui le permettait.

\- D'ailleurs, je suis myope... C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, je crois.

\- C'est pas censé être la presbytie qui arrive avec l'âge? demanda Léo.

\- Oh, avec moi, rien n'est bien normal... N'empêche, je vais avoir besoin de lunettes. Il y a de quoi créer des lentilles dans le TARDIS?

\- Euh... Il y a quelques laboratoires, oui. Après je ne sais pas si tu pourras te faire des lunettes.

\- Tiens, j'ai découvert quelque chose d'intéressant, nota Sigmalion. Les Ombres, comme tu l'as dit, transforment les molécules environnantes en changeant l'organisation des atomes. Elles possèdent une conscience, une sorte d'âme, qui ne peut habiter qu'un seul corps. Cela signifie qu'elles ne peuvent pas, en théorie, se diviser.. Pour garder son intégrité, une Ombre utilise un champ magnétique dont elle peut changer l'intensité, et qui empêche les atomes de se dissocier. C'est aussi ce champ magnétique et l'énergie que possède la créature qui lui permet de changer l'organisation des atomes, et donc tant d'absorber de la matière que d'en créer à partir de ses "réserves".

\- Au moins, ça explique pourquoi lorsqu'on coupe un bras ou un tentacule, ils part en poussière.

\- Et cela explique aussi pourquoi la chaleur est dévastatrice. Pour garder son champ magnétique élevé et pour pouvoir le modifier avec le plus de facilité, l'Ombre doit rester froide. La chaleur diminue l'intensité du champ, assez pour que l'arme que l'on utilise ne puisse pas se faire absorber ou transformer. Et donc on peux couper une partie de cette créature.

\- Je vois... Tiens, ici ils expliquent qu'une fois qu'une Ombre a obtenu assez de matière et a réussi à générer assez d'énergie, elle peux se scinder en deux, et donc se reproduire. Mais cela prend du temps. Et un autre paragraphe donne quelques équations sur la transformation...

\- La transformation des cibles?

\- Oui. Pour faire simple, on dirait que cela ne demande pas tant d'énergie que cela, mais qu'il y a toujours des pertes plus ou moins grandes. Elle ne réussit jamais à transformer toutes les molécules, il y en a toujours environ quinze à vingt pour cent qui partent "en poussière". Avec plus d'énergie, elle doit pouvoir réduire les pertes.

\- C'est bien gentil, tout cela, mais comment est-ce qu'elle la trouve, cette énergie? Elle la produit elle-même?

\- Oui, on dirait. Oh, et ça explique aussi que même si elle ne comporte pas d'organes visuels ou autres, l'Ombre analyse son environnement avec une précision nanométrique.

\- Forcément, c'est ce qui lui permet de "voir" les atomes et de les réorganiser. Et donc de reproduire un modèle qu'elle a déjà vu, de recréer une matière.

\- Elle peuvent sentir les différences des champs magnétiques autour d'elles, et certaines formes d'énergies, dont les énergies Polléniennes, Uyilans, Artrons, Dexis et...

\- Artrons? L'énergie Artron? répétait le Docteur.

\- Oui. Il y a un problème?

\- Oui, et un gros... Plus gros à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, pour être honnête. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur rentra dans la salle de contrôle et se précipita sur la console, sur le panneau situé juste en face de la porte qu'il venait de dépasser, celui qui régulait la puissance. Il attrapa le levier du milieu et le baissa au maximum, puis pianota légèrement sur un clavier de touches carrées à droite de ces leviers. Juste en-dessous de ce clavier, un écran indiquait quels systèmes recevaient de l'énergie, mais l'alien regardait surtout sur la partie verticale du panneau, un cadran demi-circulaire à droite, dont l'aiguille se penchait de plus en plus vers la gauche, s'approchant du "0", tandis que tout le vaisseau lâchait un grognement de machine en train de s'étendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? s'exclama Léo derrière lui, qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- Je désactive l'apport en énergie venant de l'Œil de l'Harmonie!

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'il ne faut pas que le TARDIS produise de l'énergie Artron. Il faut aussi qu'il absorbe celle qu'il a rejeté autour de lui... expliqua Sigmalion en abaissant le levier de droite, écoutant son propre conseil.

\- Oh bon sang... Je n'y avais jamais pensé!

\- Je ne sais pas comment cette Ombre est arrivée sur cette planète, si elle y est née ou je-ne-sais-quoi, mais en tout cas elle a du détecter l'énergie Artron dégagée par le TARDIS.

\- Oh oh... Je commence à comprendre...

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers le panneau opposé à celui des énergies, celui qui faisait face à l'autre escalier. Il s'agissait surtout de l'interface: la partie verticale et un peu moins de la moitié haute de la partie principale était occupée au centre par un écran. Léo pianota sur un clavier, appuya sur un des six boutons rectangulaire situé en-dessous de l'écran, et tourna légèrement une des deux molettes placées à droite dudit écran, puis détailla l'image que renvoyait celui-ci. On devinait les contours de la chaumière et de ses cinq pièces au centre, mais il ne s'agissait que d'une sorte de plan. Le jeune homme utilisa le pavé tactile légèrement décentré en-bas du panneau pour déplacer la vue sur la droite, et tourna l'autre molette à coté de l'écran pour dézoomer un peu. Sur le fond bleuté, on voyait les contours des chaumières et les aspérités du terrain. De nombreux petits points rouges clignotaient dans certaines maison, ou dans la forêt, qui était elle-même remplie de points verts et parsemée de points jaunes. Léo appuya sur deux boutons rectangulaires situés sur la partie verticale, et les points correspondant aux signes de vies animales et végétales disparurent, ne laissant que les humains, en rouge.

\- On ne voit pas l'Ombre, mais on devine un peu ses contours... remarqua-t-il en pointant un ensemble de petits traits blancs difformes et changeant, alors que Sigmalion s'était placé derrière lui.

\- Il faut simplement régler le radar pour qu'il affiche les différences de champ magnétique.

Léo pianota sur le clavier, et appuya sur un des trois boutons rectangulaires à droite de l'écran du haut, tout en augmentant légèrement la luminosité des deux interfaces en poussant un des glisseurs à coté de ces boutons.

\- Voilà... Bon, et bien on dirait que c'est un peu tard...

Sur les deux écrans, on voyait une sorte d'ensemble de tâches vertes plus ou moins intenses, toutes formant une grande tâche, qui se déplaçaient vers la chaumière.

\- Une source d'énergie Artron l'intéresse forcément, murmurait le Docteur. Cela lui permettrait d'augmenter l'intensité de son champ magnétique et de résister aux chaleurs qui pourrait le réduire. Sans compter que cela lui permettrait d'absorber de la matière bien plus rapidement et en bien plus grande quantité.

\- Et lorsqu'elle découvrira qu'il s'agit d'un TARDIS...

\- Elle aura à sa disposition une dimension relative toute entière. Une source infinie de matière et d'énergie, de quoi se reproduire à toute vitesse, et peut-être même de se déplacer dans le temps sans se faire détruire dans le vortex. Imagine ce qui se passerait si elle réussit à exister dans les deux dimensions à la fois! Elle deviendrait indestructible et impossible à arrêter.

\- Mais on fait quoi, alors? Laisser le TARDIS sur l'apport auxiliaire ne servira à rien, vu qu'elle a déjà senti l'énergie Artron.

\- Les Ombres ont une conscience, non? Autant utiliser nos meilleures armes.

\- Qui sont?

\- Persuader et convaincre. »

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dans la cuisine de la chaumière, tout était silencieux. Mahieu était recroquevillé à terre, dans un coin, fatigué, tandis qu'Aurore regardait au loin à travers la vitre, alors que le soleil commençait à se lever, lentement, derrière les nuages qui diffusaient et ternissaient le peu de lumière qu'il pouvait envoyer si tôt. Dehors, tout était gris. Dedans aussi.

Les deux jeunes de Greyhom avaient perdu bien des être chers durant les dernières heures. Des amis, des parents... Aurore avait vu son père se faire absorber par l'Ombre, et ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de sa mère Léana après la destruction de leur maison. Quant à Mahieu, il avait laissé Rokoy mourir, et savait que Timo faisait partie des sept enfants victimes du monstre... Dans la précipitation, la fuite et la peur, ces pertes semblaient si invisibles, si inoffensives... Mais lorsque tout cela laissait place au morne silence d'une chaumière vide, les larmes coulaient sans bruit. Comment les blâmer de faire ainsi? Les traditions de Greyhom n'étaient rien face à la douleur que tout deux ressentaient. Pendant quelques secondes, même, dans leur tristesse mutuelle, Aurore et Mahieu s'étaient serrés dans leurs bras, pour se réconforter...

Lorsque la porte de la chambre du fond se rouvrit, et que les deux étrangers arrivèrent dans la cuisine, ils reçurent des regards fatigués, mais froids. Ils avaient quelque chose à voir avec tout cela. Ils avaient un rapport avec ce massacre. Ils connaissaient cette créature, et il y avait de grandes chances que tout ceci soit de leur faute. Mais ces regards froids n'étaient pas pour autant accusateur ou culpabilisant, parce que les deux jeunes de Greyhom avaient vécu trois longues années en compagnie de ces gens. Parce que l'un était l'ami de Léo, et l'autre l'épouse. Il s'était passées trop de choses entre eux pour que tout se défasse en si peu de temps.

« Que faisiez-vous? demanda Mahieu d'une voix enrouée.

\- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer... répondit Adrian. En tout cas, nous en savons plus sur l'Ombre, désormais. Et nous savons qu'elle viens vers nous.

\- C'est ta faute? demanda soudainement Aurore en se tournant vers son époux.

\- Non, coupa Sigmalion. C'est la mienne. En partie, en tout cas. C'est donc à moi de réparer cette erreur.

Léo leva son visage vers son "père", son visage qui prenait un air presque étonné. Le Docteur mentait et prenait la responsabilité des évènements. Le même Docteur qui, des années plus tôt, ou un temps incertain plus tard, selon le point de vue, disait qu'il fallait tous que l'on assume ses erreurs. C'est à ce moment d'ailleurs que le jeune homme vit que sa "couverture", cette fausse identité et ce faux père, était vouée à l'échec depuis le début. Dans son propre passé, Adrian avait vu ce même Docteur, qui voyageait à travers le Temps et l'Espace accompagné d'une humaine... Et pourtant il avait prolongé le plus possible cette illusion et ces mensonges, alors que tout devait s'effondrer un jour. Car son passé avait vu l'avenir...

\- Et comment réparer cette erreur? murmura Mahieu.

\- Je dois tenter de parler à l'Ombre.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'elle peut nous comprendre?

\- Je le crois, oui. Et la raisonner est probablement la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Alors qu'elle a tué autant de gens!? hoqueta Aurore. Elle mérite de mourir! Vous avez vu combien sont morts aujourd'hui!

\- Je sais. Mais ce n'est pas aussi simple. Tuons cette créature, et nous ne vaudrions pas mieux qu'elle. Et de tout façon, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ce problème, alors c'est à moi de décider comment. Venez, nous devons sortir.

Mahieu se releva, et attrapa deux épées qui avaient chauffé au-dessus du feu, en lançant une à Léo, puis suivit celui-ci et Sigmalion, tandis que la jeune Glimm fermait la marche. Alors que le Docteur ouvrait la porte, son "fils" tapota son cœur de sa main droite, et il s'en inquiéta.

\- Tu as mal quelque part?

\- Non, non. Je vérifiais juste que la pièce était encore ici.

\- Oh... hoqueta Aurore en entendant son époux parler de la fameuse pièce dorée.

Adrian et Mahieu se retournèrent, et fixèrent la jeune fille, intrigués.

\- Il y a un problème.

\- La pièce...

\- Et bien?

\- Je... Elle était dans ma robe, celle de la cérémonie...

\- Les robes ont des poches ici? s'étonna Sigmalion.

\- Non. Mais il y a des endroits qui peuvent servir de poches. Et...

La mariée baissait les yeux de honte en faisant cet aveu. C'était pour elle une perte horrible.

\- … et quand je me suis changée, je n'ai pas pensé à la reprendre. Elle est restée dans la maison.

Mahieu se recula légèrement pour s'approcher de Léo. C'était eux deux qui se trouvaient sur ce "médaillon", et l'idée de savoir que leurs visages et que le symbole de leur amitié avait été absorbé et détruit par l'Ombre les faisait tout deux frissonner.

\- J'en suis désolé, murmura Sigmalion. Mais nous devons absolument sortir. Suivez-moi. »

Le Seigneur du Temps marcha dehors et s'avança d'un pas rapide sur la colline. Il voyait déjà l'Ombre en contrebas, qui glissait avec lenteur et qui prenait une forme allongée, comme une sangsue ou un large serpent. Léo le rejoignit, tandis que les deux villageois restaient en retrait, plusieurs mètres derrière. Mahieu tentait de rassurer et de réconforter son amie, et Adrian comprit ainsi que s'il chuchotait, seul son "père" aurait pu l'entendre.

« Pourquoi avoir fait-cela? murmura-t-il à celui-ci.

\- Faire quoi donc? Les presser de sortir?

\- Non. Avoir menti sur ma responsabilité dans ce qui s'était passé! C'est moi qui remettait de l'énergie Artron dans le TARDIS dès que je voulais utiliser la bibliothèque, la piscine ou d'autres pièces. C'est ma faute.

\- Crois bien que je pour moi tout le monde doit assumer ses erreurs, et faire croire que j'étais responsable de tout cela en est peut-être une. Mais je l'assume parfaitement, sans pour autant la regretter.

\- Mais pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu leur es cher, Léo. Et parce que tu m'es cher. Avant je te méprisais, je te détestais, parce que tu m'intriguais et que tu étais mystérieux. Mais après trois années de "paternité", tu m'es devenu très cher. Pourquoi ces trois années, je n'en sais rien, et ce sera à toi de me l'expliquer. Mais à eux aussi, tu es cher. Celui que j'étais avant t'aurait fait culpabiliser devant ton ami et ton épouse, sans aucune hésitation, et ça je peux te l'assurer. Lui aussi pensait qu'il fallait assumer ses erreurs, mais il n'appliquait que rarement ses règles morales à lui-même. Moi, je ne te trahis pas ainsi. C'est à toi d'assumer, mais en ce moment, il faut rester soudés. Alors tout cela se passera plus tard, et en attendant, je veux garder la responsabilité de ce qui arrive.

Adrian regarda son "père" dans les yeux, reconnaissant, et murmura:

\- Alors le Docteur est bien revenu... Celui qui arrive, qui sauve des mondes et des vies, répare les erreurs et réconcilie les gens.

\- Le Docteur ne fait pas tout cela, Léo. Il essaye de faire ainsi, mais il n'y arrive pas toujours. Mais crois-moi, il ne perd pas espoir.

\- Merci quand même.

\- Tu devras assumer, et je ferais en sorte que tu ne te dérobes pas. Mais pour l'instant, occupons-nous de l'Ombre.

Le Docteur s'arrêta, et tendit les mains en direction de la masse noire qui s'avançait vers lui.

\- Ombre, créature de Skoldox, je t'ordonne de t'arrêter ici!

La vague sombre ralentit sa course, et se stoppa à quelques mètres du Seigneur du Temps. La masse s'agglutina pour prendre un peu plus de hauteur, et pour former comme un mur face à ses potentielles victimes. Et dans ce mur noir, un visage se forma. Il faisait presque deux fois la taille d'un visage réel, et il sortait de la "chair" atomique de la créature. Il n'avait pas de cheveux, pas de couleur. Il était fait du même néant que le reste, et n'avait d'humain que la forme. Ses yeux vides semblaient être remplacés par des lentilles, comme pour capter la lumière. La créature n'avait pas besoin de vrais organes pour voir, elle pouvait utiliser une simple lentille de verre et des systèmes plus économes en matière et moins complexes. Elle entendait déjà grâce aux vibrations de l'air, et le visage ne servait finalement qu'à la tenue d'une conversation moins "gênante".

\- _Comment... connaître... Skoldox_? grogna une voix caverneuse mais pourtant glaciale.

\- J'ai lu cela dans un livre. Je sais qui tu es, Ombre. Allons, tu n'as pas de nom, mais je vais t'en donner un. Que dis tu de... Greihma?

\- _Greih... ma? _répéta la créature

\- Je vais prendre cela pour un "oui". Alors, "Greihma", je sais d'où tu viens. Skoldox, la planète où la toute première Ombre a été crée, suite à une erreur lors d'expériences sur la transformation moléculaire.

Léo n'avait pas lu ses informations, et pour cause, elles ne se trouvaient que dans un seul livre, et le hasard avait amené cet ouvrage à tomber entre les mains du Seigneur du Temps, et non pas du jeune homme.

\- Imagines cela, Greihma... continua l'alien. Je sais d'où tu viens. Cette première Ombre s'est divisée, scindée, en d'autres Ombres, qui ont fait de même. Tu viens de cette première créature, et tu dois être l'une des rares personnes dans l'univers à le savoir. Parce que je sais aussi que toutes les informations sur ces expériences et sur leurs conséquences ont été archivées dans la Bibliothèque de l'Oubli. Tout le monde peut les lire, mais personne ne peut s'en souvenir.

\- _Alors... Comment... connaître?_

\- Moi? Oh, l'expérience devait probablement être surveillée de loin par mon peuple, et quelqu'un a mentionné ton espèce dans un livre, que j'ai lu.

\- _Votre... peuple... Avancé... _

\- Oui, très. Et oui, c'est de moi que vient l'énergie Artron que tu recherches. Mais pourquoi la recherches-tu, dis-moi?

\- _Grandir..._

\- Et ensuite? Tuer? Dévorer tout ce qu'il y a sur cette planète? Puis te scinder et continuer le massacre? Ce serait fort dommage.

\- _Dommage?_

\- Oui. Ce serait dommage. Parce que pour survivre tu n'avais pas besoin de tuer tout ces gens. Il y avait des jeunes, des couples, et même des enfants qui ont perdu la vie aujourd'hui. Pour que tu "survives". Alors bien entendu, tu fais cela pour survivre, et il serait difficile de te critiquer sur ça. Mais tu pourrais survivre en prenant la terre. En prenant la pierre, les feuilles mortes, l'eau des lacs. Au pire, tu pouvais prendre quelques arbres, ou plantes, même si j'ai appris, pendant ces trois années, à les respecter. Mais pourquoi t'attaquer à des gens?

\- _Nouvelles... matières... _

\- Le goût de la découverte, alors? La curiosité? Découvrir de nouvelles matières, de nouveaux concepts, de nouveaux organismes. Le pire c'est sûrement qu'il s'agit d'un objectif somme toute assez beau. Mais pourquoi passer par de tels moyens...? Et pourquoi ne vouloir faire tout cela que pour survivre, et te reproduire? Ceux qui vivent ainsi donnent un sens bien triste à leur vie. Alors oui, ton espèce est probablement faible par son nombre, et oui, il y a plusieurs armées qui cherchent à l'éliminer. Pourquoi, d'après toi?

\- _Penser... Erreur... Nous..._

\- Ils pensent qu'elle est une erreur? s'étonna Léo.

\- Mais elle en est une! assura Aurore, derrière lui. C'est ce que ton père disait.

\- Non, affirma le Docteur d'une voix douce. Cette Ombre n'est pas une erreur. Elle est née d'une erreur, mais cela ne fait pas d'elle une erreur. Bien loin d'ici, Aurore, et à une autre époque, un homme appelé Alexander Fleming a un jour laissé des cultures de bactéries dans son laboratoire, à température ambiante, au lieu de les placer dans un espace possédant la température du corps humain. Il est parti en vacances, et à son retour, il avait découvert que dans ses cultures de la moisissure avait tué certaines bactéries. Il a fait une petite erreur, et cette erreur a permis de découvrir un médicament qui allait sauver des milliers de vies, et qui allait devenir la base de bien d'autres. Est-ce que ce médicament était une erreur?

\- Euh... Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais je dois avouer que le raisonnement tient la route, répondit Mahieu.

\- Cette chose, cette "Ombre", a fait des erreurs. Elle est née d'une erreur. Mais elle n'est pas une erreur: elle est magnifique.

\- Magnifique!? s'offusquèrent les deux villageois.

\- Oui, magnifique. Tu m'entends, Greihma? Tu es magnifique! Et tu gâche cette beauté en tuant tous ces gens! Pourquoi les détruire? Tu pourrais juste les aider. Venir vers eux et les aider, échanger. Ils pourraient t'amener des pierres, de l'eau, des déchets, et toi, tu réorganiserais tout ça, et tu leur créerais tout ce dont ils auraient besoin! Des routes, des chaumières, des outils, des vêtements. Tu possède cette incroyable capacité à tout transformer, tu peux faire de l'or avec du plomb, tu peux faire du fer à partir de la terre. Avec assez d'énergie et de précision, tu pourrais créer des légumes et des fruits pour combattre les famines, et peut-être même de la viande. La soif n'existerait plus, parce qu'avec l'air autour de toi tu peux faire de l'eau. Ne comprends-tu pas l'incroyable pouvoir que tu as? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point tu es magnifique et fantastique?

\- _Oui._

\- Arrête ce massacre. Ne recherche pas l'énergie Artron, parce que cela ne t'amènera à rien. Si tu tentes de faire ceci, je m'assurerais que tu ne réussisses pas, et je m'assurerais qu'une armée capable de te détruire apprenne ta position. Même si cela me fendrais presque le cœur. Arrête tout cela, et aide-les. Aide-les à se reconstruire, à survivre. Repens-toi ainsi. Aide ce village jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus créer ta propre énergie, jusqu'à ce que ce champ magnétique qui te tient s'efface. Jusqu'à ta mort. C'est le seul moyen de réparer totalement ce que tu as fait. Le seul moyen de te faire pardonner. Alors je t'en supplie, arrête tout et aide-les.

\- _Oui._

Léo avait la bouche grande ouverte, et lâchait des hoquets d'admiration. Le Docteur était de retour. L'homme capable, par ses mots, de retourner les situations les plus désespérées. Le bienveillant voyageur pour qui parler et agir n'étaient pas des concepts opposés.

Mais c'est alors qu'un sifflement fendit l'air, et qu'un morceau de bois et de métal presque rouge troua le mur à droite du groupe. Trois autres viretons transpercèrent l'Ombre, et le visage sur celle-ci disparut brusquement, tandis que le son rauque de sa "voix" lançait une sorte de grognement ou de gémissement de douleur. Des plaies coulait le fluide transparent que formaient les masses d'atomes en liberté, détachés par le champ magnétique faiblissant. Mais les blessures se guérirent vite, et un mot seul s'échappa de la créature, dans sa voix glaciale et caverneuse:

\- _Détruire!_

\- Courez! COUREZ! cria le Docteur.

Le groupe se retourna, et se précipita dans la direction opposé, vers la maison des étrangers, qui apparaissait comme une tâche floue et blanche dans le champ de vision de l'alien. Derrière eux, ils sentaient la présence de ce mur, qui se resserrait pour mieux se protéger, augmentant sa densité, et créant une sorte de carapace métallique froide dans son dos, assez pour ralentir et refroidir les projectiles qu'on lui enverrait. Mais l'Ombre avait face à elle quatre victimes potentielles, dont une connaissant l'énergie Artron. Et en face, en haut de la colline, se trouvait la source de cette énergie. Cette puissance incroyable pour elle, qui ne pouvait pas disparaître brusquement comme elle l'avait fait. Il devait donc y avoir une machine derrière tout cela, de la technologie, et donc de nouveaux assemblages de matière à faire, des modèles à reproduire et à améliorer. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle avait été prête à se rendre, pourtant, et à se repentir. Mais cette ultime attaque avait permis à son coté sauvage et instinctif de reprendre le dessus sur le très, très peu d'humanité que possédait encore la créature. Car la conscience qui avait habité la première Ombre était celle du scientifique qui s'était retrouvé au milieu de l'expérience qui avait mal tourné. Mais après tant d'années, tant de nouvelles Ombres crées... qu'en restait-il?

Face à elle, les "humains" fuyaient, et elle-même n'allait pas très vite. Mais elle ne pouvait se fatiguer, alors qu'eux, si. Et surtout, elle pouvait les pilonner. Elle construisit un carreau d'arbalète avec "quelques" d'atomes, créant par la même occasion une sorte de canon et des poches d'air comprimé, puis tira son projectile. Le vireton passa quelques mètres au-dessus de Mahieu, et n'inquiéta personne. Mais alors que Léo se retournait pour voir si l'Ombre avait tiré l'arme, il vit quelque chose de bien pire.

\- AURORE! »

La jeune fille avait trébuché, et s'était retrouvée au sol, une chaussure en moins, le visage dans la terre à moitié boueuse. Alors qu'elle essayait de se relever, son pied nu glissa et elle retomba, sur le dos. Et c'est à ce moment qu'elle vit l'énorme bras de chair obscure, ce tentacule, cette comète fabuleuse qui se tendaient vers elle, prête à l'écraser, à l'absorber et à la désintégrer. Et alors elle hurla de terreur.


	4. Partie 4

Aurore ferma les yeux avec force. Elle ne voulait pas voir la mort en face. Si elle les avait ouvert, elle aurait pu ressentir les évènements au ralenti, tout aurait pu sembler si lent et distant. Mais ce fut en réalité bien rapide.

Elle entendit un sifflement dans l'air, et quelque chose comme une poudre ou un liquide s'écrasa sur sa poitrine. Elle eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses paupières qu'une main forte l'avait attrapée et la repoussait en arrière.

« Aurore, reviens! cria Sigmalion derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et vit le Seigneur du Temps, affolé, lui faire signe de le rejoindre. Mais en regardant face à elle, l'horreur la prit.

Mahieu et Léo affrontaient l'Ombre, avec leurs épées brûlantes. Ils frappaient tantôt le mur, tantôt un tentacule qui essayait d'en sortir. Cependant, ils ne voyaient pas que des bras de chair noire se formaient autour d'eux pour tenter de les envelopper.

\- Reculez! hurla Aurore. RECULEZ!

Léo ne se fit pas prier et courut en arrière, tandis que Mahieu continuait d'asséner des coups d'épées d'où jaillissaient des flots d'atomes libres. La jeune femme continuait de crier, lui demandant, l'ordonnant même, de fuir, de rejoindre le Docteur. Mais il n'écoutait plus rien. En une journée il avait tout perdu. Des amours et des amitiés. Il avait perdu Rokoy, il avait perdu Timo... Et ensuite il avait perdu Léo, qui avait, semblait-il, menti à tous. De même pour Sigmalion. C'était trop pour lui. Il y avait encore des gens, bien sûr, quelques amis, quelques connaissances. Il restait même Aurore. Mais face à toutes ces pertes, ce n'était rien. Alors il frappait, il déversait sa haine, sa rage, sa tristesse et son mal-être dans ces coups de sabres. Le sang battait fort dans ses tempes, réchauffé par la lame qu'il assénait sur le mur noir qui s'effritait de cette poussière d'atomes. Toute la force qu'il lui restait, toute sa vie, était réduite à cette violence bestiale. Ce n'était pas pour venger qui que ce soit, ce n'était pas pour se défendre... Mahieu vivait et se sentait vivant. Frapper le vivifiait. Il n'y avait plus de haine, plus de rage, plus de tristesse, plus de mal-être, plus d'estomac qui se nouait. Non, il n'y avait plus que cette épée, ce mur impénétrable et cette mort presque certaine. Face à cela, Mahieu n'offrait qu'une vie toute faîte de flammes.

Quelqu'un l'attrapa brusquement par les épaules, et le tira en arrière. Il ressentit le contact chaud de ces doigts, la poigne de Léo. Il entendit les échos des cris autour de lui, il vit encore le mur noir face à lui, et surtout le bras sombre qui en sortait, couvert d'un sang qui s'obscurcissait peu à peu. Mais tout semblait flou, les sons, les couleurs, les sensations. Son épée lui échappa des mains, mais ce n'était plus important. Un seul mot était important, un mot qui semblait résonner comme un écho au-dessus de tout les autres.

\- COUREZ! »

Il se retourna, et commença à courir. Mais une douleur dans son ventre l'en empêchait. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas, et il s'écroula au sol.

Léo se retourna juste avant que son ami ne tombe, et il comprit que c'était trop tard. Car avant que Mahieu ne trébuche, il avait vu son ventre. Son abdomen ensanglanté. Ce trou à travers les vêtements, la peau et les organes. En un éclair il avait compris. Dans sa "folie", le jeune Asmara avait été attrapé par l'Ombre. Elle avait réussi à l'atteindre à l'abdomen, et personne ne l'avait vu. Il l'avait tiré en arrière, arraché brusquement... Une partie de lui avait déjà été transformée, à l'intérieur de son corps. Et il l'avait tiré. Il l'avait condamné.

Devant lui, le visage de son ami se releva. Pas une larme ne coulait sur ses joues. Derrière lui, trois autres tentacules l'avait attrapé par les pieds, et commençaient à le transformer. Il serrait les dents sous la douleur, mais ne criait pas. Il fixait Léo d'un regard que celui-ci n'oublierait jamais. Les yeux bleus clairs du mourant ne lançaient ni le reproche, ni la tristesse, ni même le pardon. Ils hurlaient l'incompréhension. Incompréhension de ce qui se passait en ce moment-même dans sa chair, incompréhension de ce qu'était ce Docteur, de qui était Léo, de ce mariage, de ces morts, de ces vies... Mahieu ne comprenait pas.

Il eut pourtant un dernier geste. Sa main, plantée dans sa poche, ressortit de celle-ci, le poing fermé mais tremblant sous la douleur. Il la ramena jusqu'à son visage, et déploya ses doigts. Et sur la paume rouge et brûlée du jeune Asmara, Adrian vit la pièce d'or. Celle qui les représentaient lui et son épouse. Et alors il pria, quelque divinité que ce fut, Nature, Dieu, les Vivantes Étoiles. Il pria au plus profond de lui-même que Mahieu allait jeter cette médaille devant lui. Qu'il allait employer ses dernières forces à sauver ce symbole de leurs amitiés, et de ce mariage.

Mais dans ses derniers souffles, alors que son abdomen ravagé était presque totalement transformé, et que la vie si brûlante s'échappait de son corps, Mahieu ramena sa main vers lui. Il pressa la pièce sur son torse. Sur son cœur. Et en un éclair il ne fut plus. Son visage retomba mollement au sol, et l'Ombre finit son travail, noircissant à jamais le cadavre du jeune homme et les portraits des amants.

**.**

**L'Ombre d'un Doute**

**PARTIE 4**

**.**

Léo trotta rapidement jusqu'au panneau orienté vers la sortie du vaisseau, et déclencha deux petits interrupteurs en bas à droite du panneau. Celui le plus à l'extérieur ferma les portes de bois du TARDIS, et celui de gauche les verrouilla.

Un petit hoquet de stupeur retentit derrière lui, et en se retournant, il entendit Aurore bafouiller.

« C'est… c'est plus grand… c'est…

La jeune femme commençait à perdre ses esprits, et Adrian s'en aperçut à temps pour courir jusqu'à elle, devant la porte, et la rattraper avant qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre.

\- Mahieu… Il est… l'intérieur c'est…

\- Tout va bien, Aurore, murmurait le jeune homme. Tout va bien se passer. On va s'en sortir.

\- Papa… L'Ombre… Elle…

Léo se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse, essayant de la rassurer. Après quelques secondes, elle s'assoupit, ce qui permit au jeune homme de lâcher un soupir de soulagement.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, proposa le Docteur, qui venait de régler plusieurs systèmes sur le panneau qu'avait utilisé son "fils" l'instant précédent.

\- M'aider à faire quoi?

\- À la déplacer. Il y a un fauteuil, là, on devrait la mettre dedans. Elle se reposera mieux que sur le sol.

Adrian hésita quelque secondes, mais finit par acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Le Seigneur du Temps alla attraper les jambes d'Aurore, et ensemble ils marchèrent à reculons pour sortir de l'espace entre les deux barrières dorées qui se trouvait dans le prolongement de la porte, et la déplacèrent vers la droite, pour la coucher sur un fauteuil de cuir garni et confortable, dans l'espace libre entre la console et l'une des portes intérieures.

\- En fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fait sur la console?

\- Te voilà très possessif, Léo. Cela reste mon TARDIS. N'empêche... Rappelle-toi que l'Ombre veut le TARDIS, et l'énergie Artron. Il ne faut pas qu'elle réussisse à les obtenir. J'ai mis les boucliers au maximum, et j'ai réduit leur portée. Ils n'encadrent que le TARDIS et quelques nanomètres d'espace libre autour.

\- Pourquoi faire ça? Il faudrait décoller, et…

\- Et pour cela utiliser de l'énergie Artron. Bien entendu, l'Ombre sait où nous nous trouvons, et elle arrive. Mais elle réussirait à capturer cette énergie! Même si on peut décoller, elle sera devenu encore plus forte!

\- Dans ce cas, autant déployer l'énergie auxiliaire au maximum.

Léo alla devant le panneau qui contrôlait la régulation et la distribution d'énergie, et poussa au maximum le levier de gauche, déjà placé au tiers de sa course. À gauche des leviers, quatre petits sliders horizontaux, placés les uns en dessous des autres, étaient tous au milieu de leur fente. Ils contrôlaient la distribution générale en énergie. Le jeune homme déplaça les deux du bas, qui régulaient l'apport des systèmes de survie et des systèmes secondaires, vers la gauche, les poussant presque au minimum, puis il poussa les deux autres vers la droite, au maximum, ordonnant donc à l'appareil de déployer l'énergie disponible en très grande majorité vers les systèmes de propulsion et de dématérialisation, ainsi que vers les systèmes de défenses, incluant donc les boucliers. Après réflexion, il repoussa légèrement le deuxième à gauche, pour laisser la priorité aux systèmes de dématérialisation.

\- Elle arrive… annonça le Docteur, placé devant le panneau opposé à celui de Léo.

\- Tu la vois sur l'écran?

\- Oui, partout autour de nous.

\- De quoi?

Léo se déplaça jusqu'à l'alien, et vit sur l'écran une sorte d'anneau difforme et verdâtre, fait de tâches plus ou moins foncées, qui semblait se resserrer. Et au centre se trouvait la chaumière.

\- Elle a réussi à encercler la maison, murmura Sigmalion. Elle remonte la colline.

\- On ne peut pas compter sur les villageois derrière? Ils ont bien réussi à lui tirer dessus lorsqu'on était face à elle.

\- Et on a vu les conséquences. De toute façon, je pense qu'elle ne veut désormais rien d'autre que l'énergie Artron. Et elle est trop près du but pour s'en détourner. Et lorsqu'elle découvrira les dimensions relatives du TARDIS…

\- Il faut qu'on décolle le plus vite possible.

\- On ne pourra pas. Mais on pourrait décoller lorsqu'elle sera accrochée au vaisseau. Avec un peu de chance…

\- Alors on attend?

\- Oui, mais il faudra le faire le plus vite possible de toute façon. Supprime toutes les salles auxiliaires.

\- Inutile, j'ai assez réduit l'apport en énergie aux systèmes secondaires et aux systèmes de survie pour qu'elles s'effacent automatiquement. Mais il ne faut pas se faire d'illusions.

\- Oui, je sais, on aura difficilement assez d'énergie pour un décollage. Mais…

La cloche du cloître coupa le Docteur dans ses paroles. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

\- Elle arrive… chuchota le Docteur.

Il y eut quelques secondes d'un silence troublé par le son du danger qui résonnait dans les entrailles du vaisseau, puis d'autres alarmes commencèrent à crier. Sur le panneau à droite de celui de l'interface-écran-radar, une jauge bleue vers la gauche commençait à baisser un peu trop vite: celle des boucliers.

\- Il faut augmenter leur puissance! cria Léo.

\- Non, ça va drainer toute l'énergie dont on a besoin pour la dématérialisation. Mets toi du coté de la régulation, d'ailleurs, il faut que je prépare le TARDIS.

Alors que le Seigneur du Temps se déplaçait devant le panneau à gauche de celui de l'interface, plusieurs étincelles sautèrent de la console, ou apparurent dans le rotor temporel.

\- Il n'y a pas assez d'énergie dans les moteurs… maugréa l'alien en consultant un cadran à aiguilles sur la partie horizontale du panneau. Je crois qu'il va falloir effectuer une dématérialisation d'urgence

\- Parce que ce n'était pas sensé être une urgence de toute façon?!

\- Quand je dis "dématérialisation d'urgence", je veux parler du système de dématérialisation d'urgence. Tu sais comment on peux en faire une ?

\- Oui, je crois… Laisse-moi te montrer.

Tandis que Léo se déplaçait pour aller vers son "père", celui-ci avait un peu examiné le panneau. L'ancienne manette double avait été remplacée par une sorte de… levier de vitesse. Au centre du panneau était placé un rectangle creux, rempli de cuir, et d'où sortait une sorte de levier de bois ressemblant grandement à ceux présents sur les boites automatiques des voitures coûteuses. Juste à gauche il y avait le cadran qu'il avait consulté, et juste à droite du levier, plusieurs sliders, épais, semblaient attendre qu'on les utilise. Le Docteur commença les réglages pour la dématérialisation, pour que celle-ci soit la moins violente possible, puis activa quelques interrupteurs placés en-dessous des sliders, et de petits leviers situés sur le panneau vertical, pour configurer précisément le processus.

Du coté gauche du panneau, en-dessous du cadran dont l'aiguille augmentait lentement, mais n'avait pas encore atteint la graduation verte indiquant que le minimum requis était atteint, il y avait un petit volet de bois horizontal. Il ne faisait que 6-7 centimètres de large, pour une quinzaine de long. Adrian le fit coulisser vers la gauche, le faisant disparaître dans la console, et révélant ainsi une cavité rectangulaire à l'intérieur de laquelle étaient placées deux rangées de trois boutons dorés chacune.

\- OK, là-dedans y a tout ce qui est "urgence", je crois. C'est celui-là pour la dématérialisation, indiqua-t-il en montrant du doigt le bouton en bas à gauche.

\- Merci.

\- Mais en quoi ça va nous arranger de disparaître? L'Ombre menacera toujours le village!

\- Non. J'ai réglé le TARDIS autrement... Je ne souhaitais pas en arriver là, mais je n'ai plus trop le choix...

\- De... Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

\- Sois prêt à pousser le levier d'énergie principal à mon commandement, d'accord? Mais pas au maximum.

\- 75%?

\- Oui, ce sera amplement suffisant.

Le Docteur posa son doigt sur le bouton doré, et fixa le cadran à aiguilles juste au-dessus. C'est un un cadran entièrement circulaire, et l'aiguille à l'intérieur avançait lentement, n'ayant toujours pas atteint le premier quart. Quelques graduations au-dessus de ce point était placé un repère rouge. Le minimum pour une dématérialisation d'urgence. L'aiguille s'en approchait de plus en plus.

Une autre alarme cria, et les deux voyageurs temporels comprirent immédiatement que les boucliers venaient de lâcher. La cloche du cloître résonna avec une force retentissante, surpassant toutes les autres, tandis que les étincelles éclataient de partout et que le vaisseau tout entier semblait trembler.

\- Il faut décoller! cria Léo.

\- On y est presque...

Le Seigneur du Temps était fixé sur l'aiguille, qui n'était qu'à deux graduations du repère rouge. Une pensée lui vint brusquement, et il ramena sa main sur le levier horizontal situé en haut à gauche du panneau, presque identique à celui de l'ancien TARDIS. Il s'agissait du levier des freins. Il le poussa en avant, pour les désactiver, puis vit que le seuil minimum était passé.

\- Pousse, maintenant! hurla-t-il en pressant le bouton. »

Le TARIS lança un hurlement métallique, malgré les freins lâchés, et fut atteint d'une forte secousse. Adrian eut le réflexe de s'accrocher à la console, et réussit à pousser lentement le levier.

Le Docteur, quant à lui, se balança vers le panneau à sa gauche (qui était à droite de celui des énergies), et le détailla avec rapidité, pour retrouver le fonctionnement des appareils. C'était la partie de la console dédiée à la navigation, au pilotage. Au centre du panneau horizontal, deux espèce de cercles concaves blancs, enfoncés dans le bois, faisaient office de "manches à balais". Mais c'était les deux leviers à droite de ces disques qui l'intéressaient. Il attrapa celui de gauche, placé à mi-parcours, et le poussa vers l'avant.

Et alors, dans le vortex, une forme noire commença à se déplacer. Une forme noire qui était apparue de nulle part quelques secondes auparavant, et qui semblait comme s'étirer, formant une queue, courant comme une sombre comète dans les affres du temps. L'Ombre partait en morceau, les atomes se désolidarisaient les uns des autres et étaient expulsés par la vitesse croissante du TARDIS. Et après quelques secondes, l'Ombre autour du TARDIS avait disparu. Dispersée en des milliards de milliards d'atomes à travers les tréfonds de l'Espace-Temps.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Le Docteur releva le levier principal, la "boite de vitesse", comme il commençait à le considérer, et le rotor sembla s'illuminer d'une lueur plus forte, tandis que la respiration métallique du vaisseau emplissait la salle de contrôle. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit sourd de l'atterrissage et le silence qui suivit laissa l'occasion aux deux voyageurs temporels de soupirer un peu, et de reprendre leur souffle.

« Elle est partie? demanda Léo.

\- Oui... répondit le Seigneur du Temps avec une légère émotion dans la voix. J'aurais voulu que le problème se règle autrement, mais elle ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

\- C'est vrai... On est à Greyhom?

L'alien jeta un coup d'œil à la partie verticale du panneau de pilotage, à sa droite, dans lequel étaient incrustés deux petits écrans qui en encadraient un plus long, placé au centre, qui affichait les informations générales sur les planètes environnantes. Il détailla l'écran tout à gauche, et lu à voix haute les informations affichées:

\- Localisation Spatiale: Sielda-584 B, système de Sielda-584, galaxie de Brinkner. Localisation Temporelle: -1044 de l'ère Terrienne

\- C'est la bonne planète, et la bonne année.

\- Regarde les caméras, si tu veux vérifier.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et alla devant le panneau placé en direction de la porte. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur tout en haut de la partie horizontale, à la limite de la verticale, et toute une portion du mur au-dessus de l'escalier descendant devint noire, comme transformée en écran. Six petits boutons dorés se trouvaient autour de l'interrupteur: trois à droite et trois à gauche. Léo appuya sur le plus proche de gauche, et une image de ce qu'il y avait en face du TARDIS apparut sur l'écran, ainsi que sur un hologramme projeté depuis la partie verticale de ce panneau.

\- C'est bien Greyhom... murmura le Docteur. Ou ce qu'il en reste.

L'image montrait les images de terrains de terres nues, ou de chaumières partiellement disparues. Personne ne semblait avoir aperçu le TARDIS, qui avait vraisemblablement atterri au pied de la colline du village, face au cœur de Greyhom, et dos à la maison de Sigmalion et de Léo. Celui-ci appuya sur les cinq autres boutons en même temps, et l'écran afficha une vue panoramique de tout ce qu'il y avait autour, ainsi qu'au-dessus et en-dessous de la cabine. Le jeune homme utilisa une sorte de sphère incrustée dans la partie verticale, à coté du projecteur, pour faire pivoter l'image holographique de celui-ci, ainsi que celle placée sur l'écran, de façon à mettre les vue de l'arrière et du haut au centre.

\- Il n'y a plus que des ruines...

La maison des étrangers n'existait presque plus. Seuls deux murs intérieurs tenaient encore debout, au milieu des débris de bois et de pailles du toit qui avait cédé sous le vide. L'Ombre avait commencé à absorber la demeure, et sa disparition soudaine avait provoqué l'effondrement du bâtiment.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si je comptais encore y vivre, mais cela me rend triste quand même... soupirait le Seigneur du Temps en s'approchant de son "fils".

\- Je crois que...

\- … tu me dois des explications, coupa l'alien. Et cette fois tu n'y échapperas pas.

\- Tu crois que c'est le moment?

\- Oui. Je te rappelle que si tout ceci s'est passé c'est en partie de ta faute.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser!

\- Mais c'est la vérité, tu ne peux pas nier cela! Si tu n'étais pas resté là, si nous n'étions pas resté sur cette planète pendant plus de trois ans, rien de cela ne serait arrivé. Si tu n'avais pas activé et désactivé le TARDIS à tout bout de champ pour aller nager dans une piscine, l'Ombre n'aurait pas été attirée.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu cela, répondit Léo d'une voix au timbre las mais au ton angoissé et vaporeux.

\- Je le sais bien. Mais tu es en partie responsable. Tu crois que ça me fais plaisir de dire cela, à toi, à mon fils? Ce fils que j'ai cru avoir?

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard en entendant ces mots. En voyant ceci, le Docteur lança un soupir de dépit, tout en secouant la tête.

\- Mais c'est à cause de ça que je le fais, tu vois. Parce que tu regardes ailleurs, parce que tu n'arrives pas à faire face aux conséquences de tes actes. Moi aussi j'ai été comme toi, mais aussi je courais sans regarder en arrière, parce que j'avais presque honte de certaines de mes actions. Tu m'as même vu ainsi, mais tu m'as convaincu d'accepter ces conséquences. Et je l'ai fait. C'est ce qui a fait de moi ce que je suis maintenant. Et après ça, tu oses refuser d'écouter ta propre parole.

\- Je... tenta de répondre Adrian, sans pour autant réussir à dire autre chose.

\- Tu as fait ce que tu avais déjà fait à Coxtin. Coxtin, Greyhom... Des villages déchirés, à jamais changés, parce que tu y es allé, en mentant, et en...

\- Je n'ai rien fait à Coxtin! Ce n'était pas ma faute! Et ça, tu le sais, Docteur! Tout ce que je voulais, moi, c'était m'occuper des Anges Pleureurs. Mais j'ai découvert que Clarisse était Clara, alors que je venais d'arriver. Tu ne comprends pas? Tout cela était déjà arrivé avant, ça se serait passé que j'ai été là ou non! À Coxtin j'ai sauvé Clara, tu m'entends! J'ai changé le cours du temps, j'ai crée un paradoxe, tout ça pour que TU ne perdes pas tout espoir et cède à je-ne-sais-quelle-tentation!

En entendant cela, le Docteur eut un mouvement de recul. Léo pouvait parfaitement avoir raison...

\- Peut-être... Mais ici, que voulais-tu faire?

\- Je... Juste... C'est long à expliquer.

\- J'ai tout mon temps. Explique-moi ce qui s'est passé depuis le début.

\- Bon... D'accord... soupira Adrian. Lorsque tu t'es régénéré, tu... tu avais perdu la mémoire. Et tu étais tellement... tellement apeuré. Tellement effrayé. Autour, le TARDIS était en train de se régénérer. Alors je nous ai sorti tout les deux.

\- Nous étions sur cette planète?

\- Non. On était sur une sorte de planète volcanique. Respirable, mais difficilement vivable. C'était ce que te réservais la Grande Intelligence si tu refusais de t'effacer. Alors j'ai attendu. J'ai attendu des heures, et toi tu avais perdu connaissance. Je voulais pas... Je voulais pas que tu te réveilles, que tu poses des questions. Alors j'ai prolongé ton sommeil, psychiquement. Et ça a du dégrader ton amnésie, vu qu'elle n'a pas disparu. Au bout d'un moment, je suis rentré à nouveau dans le TARDIS, et tout avait changé. Je t'ai embarqué dedans, et j'ai décollé, pour atterrir sur la planète habitable la plus proche. Et je suis arrivé tout près de Greyhom. Des gens m'ont remarqué, dehors. On m'a offert l'hospitalité, et j'ai vite inventé une histoire, une couverture.

\- Tu venais d'un pays lointain avec ton père amnésique, c'est ça?

\- Oui. Ils m'ont vite accueilli, ils m'offraient même de rester ici... se souvenait le jeune homme avec émotion. Je... Tu étais là, toi. Tu t'en souviens.

\- Ils étaient vraiment hospitaliers, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne pouvions pas rester. Tu le savais très bien. Nous ne sommes pas de ce monde, ni de ce temps. Enfin, moi, non. Toi, je n'en sais rien. Et j'aimerais bien...

\- Mais je voulais rester! coupa Léo. Tout... Tout était si parfait. Le TARDIS pour ne pas s'ennuyer, toi qui était en sécurité, parce que je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Et puis ces gens qui ne demandaient rien de mieux que de nous accueillir. Alors j'ai décidé de rester. J'ai crée des champs de perception, pour te faire croire que l'on avait fait un long voyage. J'en ai crée dans le village, pour être sûr que personne ne remette en doute notre arrivée.

\- Tu as... Tu as altéré leurs esprits? Tu as osé faire ça? Cela n'est pas bien différent de Coxtin.

\- J'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il ne remettent pas en cause notre présence, c'est tout!

\- C'est déjà beaucoup trop! Ne penses-tu pas qu'ils pouvaient nous accepter par eux-même? Ils nous ont bien accueillis sans que tu ne fasses quoique ce soit! À moins que tu n'ai crée ce champ de perception avant qu'ils le fassent. Tu les aurait donc forcé à nous accepter, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte...

\- Je n'ai pas fait ça! cria Léo en serrant les poings.

Il y avait dans ce cri quelque chose de terrifiant. Ce n'était pas comme s'il hurlait de douleur ou de colère, non. C'était une forme de désespoir contenu. Tout ce qu'il avait fait été remis en cause, tout l'avenir dont il avait rêvé semblait mourir à chaque parole du Seigneur du Temps, et cela le déstabilisait tant qu'il en tremblait presque.

\- Mais pourquoi être resté ici? Je ne veux pas me vanter de quoi que ce soit, mais tu sais parfaitement que je peux et que je veux aider partout et en tout temps dans tout l'Univers. Et pourtant tu m'as laissé ici, presque comme un prisonnier, amnésique.

\- Je suis resté parce que... j'étais bien. Bon sang, tu n'aimais pas cette vie, toi? Loin des problèmes, à vivre de la chasse, de la pèche et de l'agriculture. Tout ces gens... j'aimais tout ces gens, tu sais. Sincèrement. Ils étaient importants pour moi, et j'étais important pour eux. J'ai... j'ai eu des amis. De très bons amis. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, Docteur. Jamais. J'ai connu Aurore et Mahieu, et après ça je ne pouvais plus quitter ce monde.

\- Mais est-ce qu'ils t'appréciaient avec authenticité, dis-moi? Tu as altéré à tous leurs esprits et leurs pensées pour faire en sorte que nous restions, tu as altéré mon esprit pour que j'ai encore plus de difficultés à me souvenir, et pour que j'ai ce sentiment de... d'amour paternel, envers toi. Est-ce que Mahieu était réellement un ami? Est-ce qu'Aurore t'aimait vraiment?

\- Oui! cria encore Léo, presque les larmes aux yeux. Je... Je l'aimais, moi. Et elle m'aimait aussi. Et pareil pour Mahieu, c'était une réelle amitié. Je n'ai jamais changé leurs esprits!

\- Mais tu comprends que je ne peux pas avoir confiance en toi? Même si cet amour paternel que tu m'as "inculqué" psychiquement me dit de te faire confiance, je n'y arrive pas! Tu as très bien pu forcer leurs sentiments, et avec le temps, l'amour et l'amitié aidant, tu y as cru. Parce que tu pensais que c'était juste un peu d'aide. Un coup de pouce. Mais tes coups de pouce sont dangereux!

\- Je n'ai fait de mal à personne en faisant ce que j'ai fait... assura le jeune homme avec difficulté.

\- Si. Tu m'as fait mal à moi. Tu te rends compte que pendant des années, j'ai cru que j'étais veuf. Que j'avais aimé une femme qui était morte de maladie, et que j'avais porté sur moi, dans ce "pays lointain", la honte de cette mort. Parce que là-bas la maladie serait un fléau divin. Tu te rends compte la douleur que je ressentais quand je pensais à cette personne qui n'a jamais existé?

\- Je... Je ne savais pas que tu souffrirais autant de ça. Je suis désolé, je le jure, et...

\- Et même au-delà de cela, tu as vu à quel point tu as interféré dans nos vies? Je veux voyager, je veux aider là où je peux, et tu le savais parfaitement. Pourtant tu m'as gardé avec toi. Pourquoi? Tu pouvais rester ici, et me laisser partir, au pire des cas.

Adrian releva son visage, et plongea son regard dans celui du Seigneur du Temps. Les yeux bleus de celui-ci criaient l'incompréhension qui l'habitait.

\- Je... J'aimais cette vie. Celle où j'avais ce père aimant et souriant.

\- Même si tu savais que tout ces sentiments étaient provoqués par... par toi?

\- Le temps passait. Je n'y faisais plus attention. J'oubliais tout ça et je vivais. Tu dois me comprendre, non?

\- Tu as goûté à une vie tranquille, et tu en a fais une drogue. Je peux le comprendre, je le comprends même parfaitement. Mais tu as provoqué cette tranquillité. Tu as provoqué ces sentiments. Tu as menti à tous, même à moi.

\- Je n'ai PAS provoqué ces sentiments! hurla Léo avec désespoir.

\- Alors pourquoi cries-tu? De toute façon, tu l'as toi-même avoué, tu réussissais à ignorer le fait que je n'ai jamais été ton père, et que jusque là, le Docteur que tu connaissais était loin de te porter dans son cœur. Tu as oublié, tu as nié la vérité, la réalité, pour créer la tienne. Avec de vrais gens, qui ont subis les conséquences, involontaires, c'est vrai, de tes actes.

\- Arrête de dire ça...

\- Mais non, au contraire. Je dois te le dire. À Coxtin, il n'y a pas eu de grandes conséquences. Mais ici, si. Ne le nie pas. C'est en niant que tu es arrivé jusqu'ici. En niant, en mentant, en oubliant. En choisissant la facilité. Tu vois, j'agis encore comme ton père, je te fais la morale. Comme on la fait à un ado.

\- Ne me traite pas d'ado...

\- Tu es bien un adolescent, Léo. Tu veux toujours avoir raison, tu te laisse guider par tes sentiments jusqu'au bout, sans réfléchir. Tu veux que le monde soit à ton image. Et moi je suis ton vieux père qui dois te ramener dans la réalité.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre... murmurait Adrian. Je... Je n'ai jamais connu quelque chose comme Greyhom, je n'ai jamais connu de gens comme Aurore et Mahieu. Je ne voulais pas laisser passer ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'en aller.

\- Tu n'as jamais été ado, n'est-ce pas? réalisa le Docteur.

En entendant cette question, le visage de Léo se referma, s'assombrit. Il tentait de rester de marbre, malgré la honte et la tristesse qui torturaient son esprit et son corps, et son regard fuyait l'alien.

\- Voilà un secret que je ne suis pas prêt de connaître... soupira le Seigneur du Temps. Enfin bref... Tu es resté, et tu as vu les conséquences. Tu as probablement altéré les esprits de deux jeunes gens que toi, tu appréciais, pour faire en sorte qu'ils ressentent la même chose. Tu as épousé Aurore sur la base d'un amour dont l'authenticité était douteuse. Tu sais comment elle va se sentir, après cela? Tu sais que cela va la marquer à vie?

\- Je n'ai pas changé leurs esprits... répétait Adrian. Crois-moi.

\- Mais j'ai peu de raisons de le faire, et tu le sais bien.

\- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plaît... murmura Léo à mi-voix. Pardonne-moi, et fais-moi confiance. »

Mais le Docteur ne répondit pas. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, puis le jeune homme se décida à regarder l'alien. Celui-ci semblait surpris, et légèrement terrifié. Il regardait quelque chose derrière son fils. Adrian se retourna lentement, et comprit ce qui se passait.

Face à lui, Aurore se tenait debout devant le canapé. Elle regardait les deux voyageurs. Et l'incompréhension dans ses yeux se muait en colère.

« Tu... tu nous a menti?

\- Non... Je n'ai jamais...

\- Tu nous a menti! hurla la jeune femme.

Elle courut jusqu'à la console, pour venir se planter devant son époux, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Mais elle ne put rien dire. Elle se précipita vers les portes, et les poussa de toutes ses forces. Les deux battants de bois s'ouvrirent vers l'extérieur, et elle sortit à toute vitesse, courant vers le village.

\- Aurore! Attends!

Léo courut à sa poursuite, sortant lui aussi du vaisseau, retrouvant le contact avec la terre et les quelques brins d'herbes épargnés par le passage de l'Ombre. Il réussit à la rattraper, et posa sa main sur son épaule, pour essayer de la stopper.

Elle se retourna immédiatement, et le repoussa en arrière.

\- TU NOUS A MENTI! À TOUS!

\- Non! Je n'ai pas...

\- Je t'ai entendu, Léo! Je vous ai écouté tout le long! Cette... Cette armoire bleue s'est secouée dans tout les sens et ça m'a réveillée! Alors n'essaye pas de me mentir encore plus!

\- Je... Je vous ai menti, c'est vrai.

\- Mais aussi à ton "père"! sanglotait la jeune femme. Sigmalion, le Docteur, peu importe son nom! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait pour que tu lui mentes comme ça, hein? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait, nous?

Adrian eut un hoquet de stupeur en entendant la question. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais ne trouva pas ses mots.

\- Pourquoi? répétait la jeune femme.

\- Parce que... Parce que je vous aimais bien. Parce que j'aimais vivre avec vous tous. De toute façon, vous n'auriez jamais compris la vérité.

\- Mais tu nous as changé, Léo! Tu as changé nos âmes! Tu as fait en sorte que Mahieu t'apprécie, tu as fait en sorte qu'on se marrie! Tout ça parce que tu nous aimais bien, c'est ça?

\- Je n'ai PAS changé vos esprits!

\- Mais je ne sais même plus si je t'aime vraiment, Léo, tu comprends ça? Quand on s'est marié, hier, je... je sentais quelque chose en moi! Je sentais que c'était "le plus beau jour". Mais maintenant ça a disparu!

\- C'est parce qu'il a semé le doute! C'est à cause du Docteur. Tu crois trop en lui. Mais tu dois me croire moi, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Mais parce que... parce que je t'aime vraiment. Et parce que je sais ce que j'ai fait ou non!

\- Non. Tu ne le sais pas forcément. Sig... Le Docteur, il l'a dit.

\- Il m'en veut, c'est pour ça. Il ne m'a jamais vraiment apprécié, et...

\- ET TU LUI AS MENTI! Tu as perverti son âme pour qu'il pense être ton père! Pour qu'il t'aime, comme un père veuf aime son seul fils! Et tu as fait la même chose à Mahieu... Tu l'as changé! Tu ne nous a même pas laissé une chance d'être honnête avec toi!

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait, je te dis!

\- Ce pauvre Mahieu... répétait Aurore en sanglotant, alors que les larmes coulaient sur son visage.

\- Arrêtes de parler de lui, ce n'est pas ça l'important!

La claque que reçut alors Léo fut si forte qu'il en perdit presque l'équilibre. Il ramena brusquement sa propre main sur sa joue rougie par la douleur, et se retourna sa tête pour faire face à son épouse.

\- Comment oses-tu!? Mahieu n'est pas important, c'est ça?

\- Je ne... Je voulais pas dire ça!

\- Tu disais que toi, tu nous appréciais... Mais tu ne penses même pas qu'il ait une quelconque importance! IL EST MORT POUR ME SAUVER LA VIE! Ma vie n'est pas importante?

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça. Excuse-moi... Pardonne-moi pour ça, s'il te plaît. Et pour tout le reste...

Le ton de Léo était suppliant. Mais le regard d'Aurore était plein de tristesse et de colère. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle ne pouvait même plus rester une seconde de plus avec lui.

\- Ne reviens pas, Léo. Pars très loin d'ici et ne reviens surtout pas. Ne retourne pas à Greyhom, ne remets pas les pieds sur ce monde, tu m'entends... Parce qu'ici il y a plus de 30 personnes qui sont mortes à cause de toi. Et chaque jour, Léo, chaque jour, j'irais prier Nature pour que tu sois puni. Il n'y a qu'elle qui peut te pardonner, Léo. Tout comme c'est la seule à pouvoir te punir comme il se doit. Mais je suppose que tu ne crois même pas que Nature soit une divinité.

\- Écoute-moi, s'il te...

\- Non, toi, écoute-moi! Fuis ce village! Fuis-nous! Va-t-en! Parce que je vais tout dire. Les autres villageois sauront pour tes mensonges! Moi je ne te ferais jamais de mal, j'irais juste prier Nature. Mais les autres, eux...

\- Ne fais pas ça, s'il te plait!

\- Je ne continuerais pas tes mensonges. »

Aurore tourna le dos à Léo, et se dirigea vers les premières chaumières. Celui-ci la regarda s'éloigner, et une première larme coula sur sa joue. Il se retourna, lentement, et fixa la cabine bleue au loin.

L'un des battants était fermé, et le Docteur le regardait, depuis l'entrebâillement de l'autre. Ils se regardèrent tout deux, pendant une longue minute, une minute de larmes silencieuses pour l'un, et de regards de quasi-compassion pour l'autre. Une longue minute sans aucun autre bruit que le vent sur la forêt et le flot lointain du ruisseau. Puis le jeune homme baissa la tête. Il entendit le son grinçant de la porte de bois qui se refermait, tandis que tout son corps tremblait sous la culpabilité et la honte, et que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus forte.

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Une fois que la porte se fut refermée, le Seigneur du Temps s'avança jusqu'au panneau faisant face à celle-ci, et appuya sur l'interrupteur en bas à gauche, pour verrouiller les battants. Il ne pouvait pas accepter Léo dans son vaisseau. Pas tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur lui. Et pas tant que celui-ci n'aurait pas réussi à comprendre et accepter les conséquences de ses actes. Ce cheminement, il devait le faire seul. Et peut-être un jour se reverraient-ils...

Il eut cependant une pensée pour le jeune homme, et appuya sur le bouton de la caméra avant. Celle-ci s'afficha sur l'hologramme et sur l'écran, et l'alien aperçut son fils, la tête toujours baissée, en train de remuer ses mains. Il était difficile de dire s'il tremblait sous la pression qui reposait sur lui, ou bien s'il manipulait quelque chose.

Mais le Docteur se plaça rapidement devant le panneau à gauche, celui de l'interface, pour rentrer les coordonnées de sa prochaine destination dans l'ordinateur de bord. Les souvenirs lui étaient revenu, et une mission semblait s'imposer à lui, une mission dont il devait s'acquitter. Mais pour cela il allait devoir atterrir à nouveau sur sa planète favorite. Il tapa les coordonnées sur le clavier, et les vérifia à l'écran.

**Nelson Square, Southwark, Londres ; Terre, Système Solaire, Spirale des Murmures ; Mercredi 2 Octobre 2013 (ère terrienne), 20:00:00**

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas fait d'erreurs, il alla sur le panneau encore à gauche, face à la "boite de vitesse". Le cadran à gauche du levier indiquait que les niveaux d'énergie étaient suffisants. L'alien régla quelques sliders de l'autre coté de la manette, puis agrippa le manche de bois et de fer.

Il eut un dernier regard pour l'écran situé désormais à sa droite, au-dessus de l'escalier. Léo n'y était plus. Le Seigneur du Temps eut un petit regard intrigué, mais décida de ne pas se poser plus de questions qu'il ne s'en posait déjà sur son "fils". Il abaissa donc la manette, et se sentit alors rassuré par la respiration métallique du TARDIS, et par l'inexplicable lumière et chaleur qui s'échappait du rotor temporel de verre. Le 13ème Docteur s'envolait vers d'autres cieux...

.

ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ-ΘΣ

.

Dehors, personne ne vit le jeune étranger ce jour-ci. Ni même les jours qui suivirent. Jamais on ne le vit plus. Et personne ne put savoir comment il avait ainsi disparu. Cependant il avait laissé quelque chose à Greyhom. Il avait offert quelque chose à Greyhom, dans l'espoir fou, pourtant, que personne ne retrouve son "leg". Car là où le Docteur le vit pour la dernière fois, dans cet espace de terre et d'herbe éparpillée, il n'avait pas totalement disparu. Une part de lui restait.

Au sol, un léger éclat parfois reflétait le soleil. Quelque chose de doré, d'enterré. Comme un dernier souvenir de ces amitiés douteuses, un dernier souvenir du Greyhom d'avant. Le vestiges de deux vies toutes deux brisées, l'une par le mensonge, l'autre par la mort. La dernière pièce d'une vie rêvée devenue maudite.


End file.
